Ceux qui ne sont pas doués
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: "J'en ai RIEN à faire de ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Tetsuro. Si t'as envie d'être avec lui ou juste de le baiser, je m'en fiche. Juste une mise en garde : si tu le fous en l'air, je te vire de l'appartement, je balance tout à Iwazumi et autres punitions." ( University AU - BokuAkaa & Oikuro )
1. Chapitre 1 : Oikawa

_Ceux qui ne sont pas doués_

 _Bon. Il faut résumé ce truc. Donc ... Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste envie de ... de dire ... je sais pas comment résumer ça, l'univers est encore flou dans ma tête.  
Disons simplement : Après le lycée, Bokuto et Kuroo se sont installés dans Tokyo, en colocation. Akaashi squatte souvent la chambre de son petit ami. Et Oikawa, personne ne sait vraiment. Mais ça forme un bon équilibre entre les quatre. D'où le résumé. Voilà. Je vous embrasse. Adieu je vais m'enterrer.  
Non mais voilà. Je sais pas. Ca sera sans doute sans suite logique chronologiquement parlant, j'aimerai bien écrire sur leurs années au lycée. ENFIN VOUS VERREZ BIEN ! Plein de textes court je pense. _

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Oikawa

Date : 17 janvier 2014.  
Personnages : Tooru Oikawa, Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutaro.  
Lieux : Appartement de Kuroo et Bokuto et Todai.  
A savoir : Si le début de Haikyuu correspond à avril 2012, les personnages ci dessous sont en première année d'études supérieures. On en reparlera.

Une clé tournée dans une serrure et Oikawa pénètre dans l'appartement à la suite de Kuroo. Il tourne la tête de tous les cotés en retirant ses chaussures. La poussière mériterait d'être faite, une foule de détails, des objets insolites comme cette chaussette à dessin de chats et ce post-it avec un smiley. Il sourit. Son hôte posa son smartphone sur une enceinte et la musique se lança.

"Tu veux continuer au champagne ? demanda le brun avec un sourire presque méchant.

\- … Non.

\- J'ai du rhum. Je peux faire un cocktail.

\- Ca me va."

Il s'assit sur le canapé pendant qu'il partait sur le canapé. Il entendit des bruits de verre. Il reprit son propre téléphone et grogna. Aucun message. Mais l'écran lui renvoya sa propre tête et il s'insulta de pathétique.

"Pourquoi tu m'as ramassé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'as ramassé ? répéta-t-il plus fort. T'aurai pu me laisser là où j'étais !

\- Pour que tu te fasses virer pour consommation d'alcool dans l'enceinte de l'école ?" rétorqua Kuroo en revenant dans le salon.

Il grimaça en se levant et attrapa le verre pour en avaler une gorgée. L'autre grimaça.

"Va s'y doucement.

\- Merde. J'ai soif.

\- J'avais remarqué.

\- Tu me fais une leçon de moral ou tu m'accompagnes ?"

Le brun haussa les épaules et but à son tour.

Au réveil, Oikawa avait la bouche pâteuse. Il grogna et repoussa les couvertures. Et il ne reconnut pas la pièce.

Du rouge. Un oreiller en forme de chat. Un tas de vêtement. Une guitare. Les enceintes. Des marqueurs. Beaucoup de livres.

Dans la cuisine, deux voix. Il poussa la porte et fut aussitôt dévisagé par Bokuto et Kuroo, qui fumait à la fenêtre.

"Bien dormi ? demanda Bokuto en lui tendant une tasse de café.

\- Uhm … ouais. Je crois. Quelle heure il est ?

\- Dix heures."

Il gémit. Il avait raté ses deux premières heures de cours. Il se laissa tomber une chaise et attrapa machinalement une biscotte pour la couvrir de confiture.

"T'inquiète pas, une rupture est un motif suffisant pour sécher" fit l'ancien capitaine de Furodani avec le même sourire détestable.

Le regard d'Oikawa passa de lui à Kuroo à qui il fit un doigt d'honneur.

"Tu lui as raconté ?

\- Mon colocataire voulait savoir pourquoi tu squattais mon lit et la bouteille de rhum.

\- Chier. Je vais rentrer.

\- Vraiment ?"

Il crut qu'il allait lui jeter un couteau.

Il avait hésité à lui donner son mail. Et Kuroo avait eu un sourire ravi.

"Et donc ? Tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse au fond ?

\- Parce que. Tu fais pitié."

Oikawa encaissa difficilement et serra les poings. C'était une chose qu'il s'en rend compte lui même mais il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre lui dise. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Surtout pas maintenant. Il eut une rapide pensée pour les examens à venir.

"Va te faire foutre avec ta pitié.

\- Pourquoi ? Hier, t'avais besoin de quelqu'un, d'un lit et le hasard t'a mis sur ma route. Donc je t'ai aidé, répondit-il en rallumant sa cigarette. C'est ça que ça veut dire. Sinon t'aurai fini la bouteille de champagne.

\- T'attends quoi ? Que je me mettes à genoux pour te remercier ?"

Il fit la moue en voyant que Kuroo le toisait. Il détesta ça. Et il détesta la leur amusée dans son regard.

"Arrête. Sérieusement arrête. T'es dans la merde mon vieux. Ton mec l'a largué, résultat t'as plus d'endroit où vivre à part retourner chez tes parent. Reprends toi sinon tu vas foirer. Et arrête de boire dans l'école. T'es adulte. On se voit en socio."

Il lui frappa l'avant bras et partit dans les couloirs, laissant Oikawa cloué sur place. Il aurait voulu répliquer. Mais non. Kuroo avait raison. Il craignait.

* * *

 _J'ai mis deux jours à écrire ce truc, ce qui pour moi est long. Mais voilà, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur eux. Alors je sais pas trop comment ça va être. Mais j'ai plein d'idée, pleins de choses que j'ai envie de développer. A très, très vite._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Akaashi

_Ceux qui ne sont pas doués_

 _Ce chapitre arrive très vite après le premier. Mais ne vous y habituez pas, le troisième peut tout aussi bien arriver demain ou dans 3 mois._  
 _Deuxième chapitre centré sur Akaashi Keiji, aka le cutie mignon.  
Pour ce chapitre j'ai fais des recherches sur les universités au Japon, sur le système d'entrée, d'admission, sur les études. Donc ici, il va être question de la Nippon Sport Science University qui se situe à Tokyo. Université de sport donc ( logique ) avec pas mal de clubs sportifs, des spections medecines sportives. Alors je ne suis pas totalement au point dessus, donc je vais quand même inventer un peu malheureusement mais j'espère rester dans le vrai. Enfin j'espère. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y aura des éléments en plus dans les chapitres d'après, donc continuer à suivre ou bien laissez une review ou envoyez moi un message si un truc n'est pas clair et que ça vous gêne ! _

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Akaashi

 _Date : 02 février 2014_  
 _Personnages : Akaashi Keiji, Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutaro._  
 _Lieux : Rue, un café et l'appartement de Kuroo et Bokuto._  
 _A savoir : à cette date, Kuroo et Bokuto sont en première année d'études supérieur et Akaashi est en troisième année de lycée._

* * *

Il était en bas de l'immeuble depuis une bonne heure. Entre temps, Koutaro l'avait appelé deux fois et envoyé sept mails. Il l'avait vu monter. Mais, pétrifié, il n'avait pu le suivre.

Annoncer à ses parents qu'il n'était admis que dans son second choix, cela avait été dur. Il avait du admettre son échec aux examens, à l'entretien. Même s'ils l'avaient félicité et encouragé, Akaashi était mécontent. Parce qu'il n'avait pas été admis dans son premier choix. Il n'irait pas à la Nippon Sport Science University. Et il ne savait pas comment le dire à son petit ami.

Koutaro avait déjà tout prévu. Akaashi emménagerait avec eux, ils iraient en cours ensemble tous les matins, ils passeraient trois ans de pur bonheur, qui seraient suivis par leurs diplômes. Une vie parfaite et à présent totalement remise en question parce qu'il n'avait pas été foutu de réussir ses examens. De nouveau, son téléphone sonna. Koutaro s'inquiétait qu'il ne soit pas encore là. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas monter dans l'appartement. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il allait le décevoir.

D'autant plus que son second choix était à l'autre bout de Tokyo. Presque une relation à distance.

"Ohya Akaashi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Kuroo. A coté de lui. Il le fixa. Merde. Il allait être obligé de le suivre. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

"Qu'est ce qui va pas ? T'as les lèvre toutes bleues. Ca fait combien de temps que tu attends ?"

Il haussa les épaules. Trop longtemps. Il sentit une écharpe s'enrouler autour de son cou. Il tremblait légèrement.

"Oh dis quelque chose tu me fais flipper.

\- Je ne suis pas reçu, murmura-t-il en détournant le regard. Je suis sur liste d'attente. Ca veut dire que j'irai pas."

* * *

Akaashi tournait machinalement sa cuillère dans la tasse. Il avait fini par envoyer un mail à Koutaro pour le prévenir qu'il était en chemin. Résultat, il était assis dans un café avec Kuroo depuis deux heures et son téléphone recommençait à sonner.

"Il s'inquiète, fit l'autre en buvant son thé. Il sait que tu avais tes résultats aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais pas quoi lui dire.

\- Eh il va pas te renier ou quoi que ce soit parce que vous allez pas en cours ensemble.

\- Oui mais il avait fait tout un plan de vie ...

\- Ce même plan qui finit sur lui aux Jeux Olympiques ? Ecoute Akaashi c'est son but ultime mais ce plan n'est pas réglé à la lettre."

Il ne répondit pas de suite. Lui aussi avait pourtant commencé à se projeter sur ce plan idyllique. Il essuya ses yeux humides.

"Je sais. Mais quand même. C'est la merde. Et c'est ma faute.

\- Non mais t'arrêtes oui ? Y a des solutions, et puis tu seras peut être pris. Si y a des élèves qui refusent d'y aller."

Une nouvelle fois son téléphone sonna. Mais ce n'était pas le numéro de Koutaro. Surpris, Akaashi se leva pour sortir dans la rue et répondre.

"Oui ?

\- Bonjour je souhaite parler à Akaashi Keiji ! fit une voix enjouée.

\- C'est moi même.

\- Enchantée je suis Yasami, je travaille au secrétariat de la Nippon Sport Science !"

En retournant à leur table, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il se rassit en face de Kuroo et avala sa boisson chaude d'une traite.

"Es-tu un devin ? demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

\- Sans déconner ? T'es reçu ?

\- Désistement d'un élève. Enfin il part étudier à l'étranger."

Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

* * *

Koutaro cria de joie et se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Kuroo s'esquiva dans sa chambre alors que son petit ami caressait ses hanches. Akaashi s'agrippa à ses épaules.

"Félicitations ! C'est génial faut qu'on fête ça !

\- Uhm oui mais tu veux bien me lâcher ?

\- Non ! Je suis trop heureux !"

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et malgré sa gêne, il laissa leurs langues jouer ensemble et ses mains remonter sur son ventre. Il s'écarta quand même, tant bien que mal, avant qu'il ne le déshabille au milieu de la cuisine.

"J'étais sur liste d'attente. Mais il y a eu un ...

\- On s'en fiche ! le coupa-t-il en le reprenant contre lui. T'es admis ! Et tu vas venir vivre ici ! Ca va être génial, tu en as parlé à tes parents ?"

Akaashi ouvrit la bouche et oublia de la refermer. Merde. Oui. Il allait devoir annoncer à son père et à sa mère qu'il sortait avec Koutaro depuis deux ans et demi et qu'il comptait emménager avec lui. Il se colla contre le torse musclé et cacha son visage contre son cou.

* * *

 _Voilà pour le second chapitre ! J'espère que vous commencez à saisir l'univers. Gardez en tête l'idée du plan de vie de Bokuto, le fait que Kuroo boive du thé, la NSSU et le fait qu'ils vont vivre ensemble. Pas d'Oikawa dans ce chapitre, mais c'est normal. Il y a plus de mots que dans le précédent mais niveau longueur, ça change pas grand chose je crois. Le chapitre 3 est déjà en cours d'écriture, on se retrouve donc assez vite. De l'amour sur vous, merci de laisser des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Bokuto

_Ceux qui ne sont pas doués_

 _Et en avant pour le chapitre 3. Oui comment vous dire j'ai eu pas mal d'inspiration hier. Mais encore une fois, il est possible que cela ne dure pas. En attendant, bienvenue à ce chapitre consacré à Bokuto. Enfin consacré c'est un bien grand mot, disons qu'on va essayer de rentrer dans son monde. Et on fait avancer l'histoire par la même occasion.  
Gardez en tête que les parents d'Akaashi ont de l'importance. Ils vont revenir c'est sûr. _

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Bokuto

 _Date : 06 février 2014_  
 _Personnages : Bokuto Koutaro, Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru, Akaashi Keiji._  
 _Lieux : L'appartement de Bokuto et Kuroo, l'arrêt de bus._  
 _A savoir : à cette date, Kuroo et Bokuto sont en première année d'études supérieur et Akaashi est en troisième année de lycée._

* * *

"Et on va être serrés. Déjà qu'à trois ça allait être tendu.

\- Et alors ? On fera de la place. Il dormira dans ta chambre ou dans le salon. Y a une étagère vide dans la salle de bain.

\- T'es dingue.

\- Je peux aussi demander à mon père de nous trouver un truc plus grand."

Il accrocha sa ceinture et rangea le dentifrice. Kuroo se séchait les cheveux.

"M'ouais je sais pas.

\- Je croyais que c'était ton pote.

\- J'ai juste dit qu'il était cool.

\- Il est cool. Il mange des légumes, il se parfume, il met des boxers Calvin Klein et ça lui fait un super cul."

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel. Bokuto sourit à son reflet.

"Et il fait Todai. Comme toi. Ce qui est vraiment, vraiment cool.

\- Merci. Et Akaashi ça lui va ? Ca le dérange pas d'être avec trois autres mecs ?

\- Non. Il dit qu'Oikawa l'aidera pour faire la vaisselle vu qu'on a tendance à l'oublier.

\- Je suis toujours pas convaincu."

Il se tourna face à lui, l'empêchant de sortir de la salle de bain. Le brun plongea son regard dans le sien. De toute façon Bokuto savait qu'il râlait pour la forme et qu'il avait déjà gagné.

"T'as des arguments contre ?

\- Eh bien, il mange des légumes, il se parfume, il met des boxers Calvin Klein, il dit "tisane" et il a un compte twitter.

\- Files moi son mail ou dis lui qu'il peut emménager quand il veut."

* * *

Il avait eu la flemme de courir pour avoir le bus. Résultat il devait attendre le suivant pendant dix minutes. Il resserra son écharpe et composa le numéro de son père en observant la route. Il ne fut pas surpris de tomber sur le répondeur. Il inspira profondément.

"Salut papa, c'est Koutaro. Je vais bien, t'en fais pas. Je voulais juste te parler de l'appartement. En fait, Keiji va venir habituer avec nous donc on risque d'être à l'étroit. Et au lieu de renouveler le bail, est ce que ça serait pas bien de chercher autre chose ? Fin voilà, rappelle moi."

Par la suite il envoya un mail rempli de coeurs à son petit ami et sourit aux étoiles.

En rentrant, il vit Oikawa dans le canapé. Il leva les yeux en ciel en pestant contre le coté prévisible de son meilleur ami. Il lacha son sac de sport et se posa à coté de leur invité. Il fut quand même surpris de voir le portable de Kuroo dans ses mains.

"Yo copain. Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Kuroo-san m'a dit de mettre mes musiques à la playlist. Vous avez vraiment des goûts de merde.

\- Non mais je ne te permets pas ! fit-il amusé. Je n'écoute que de la qualité !

\- Selena Gomez ?

\- Ah non ça c'est le chat."

Celui ci les rejoignit le torse nu et une bière à la main. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas l'insulter de cliché.

"Quoi ? Je n'ai aucune honte.

\- Ah bah crois moi tu devrais, murmura Oikawa qui mata la chaire nue avant de retourner aux fichiers musicaux. C'est quoi "La marche des éléphants" ?

\- C'est Keiji ! s'écria Bokuto en enlevant sa veste. Ca vient du film Dumbo.

\- Bien ce que je disais : aucun goût."

Le brun repartit dans la cuisine en ricanant et lui, blottit son visage contre l'épaule du passeur qui frissonna.

"Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Je posa ma tête sur toi. Je suis tactile, tu comprendras vite si tu t'installes ici.

\- J'ai pas encore dit oui.

\- Tu mets ta musique dans une playlist qui s'appelle "Maison". "

Oikawa detourna les yeux et Bokuto rit doucement. Quand Kuroo revient ( avec un tshirt ) il frappa son poing contre le sien. Et leur nouveau colocataire étendit ses jambes pour les posa sur la table basse.

"Et pour vous il est où le bénéfice ? Si je viens vivre ici, vous en tirez quoi comme avantage ?

\- On sera jamais à court de gel.

\- Tu pourras aider la tête de hibou à étudier.

\- Tetsu ne tiendra plus la chandelle.

\- Vous êtes deux grands cons, grommela Oikawa avec pourtant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- D'ailleurs, Akaashi ne vient pas ce soir ? fit Kuroo en tendant sa canette au passeur.

\- Si si d'ailleurs il ne devrait pas tarder."

Comme tous les samedis soir, Akaashi venait le rejoindre après l'entraînement et il ne repartait que le lundi matin. Et comme s'il avait entendu, la sonnette retentit. Bokuto courut ouvrir et se colla à son petit ami en guise de bonjour. Celui ci se décala pour ne pas rester dans le couloir et ôta ses chaussures et ses gants avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. De suite, ses mains passèrent sous les vêtements de son aîné pour le caresser et Bokuto laissa échapper un gémissement en sentant leurs deux érections se frôler.

"Ohya ohya ? chuchota-il en sentant le lycéen mordiller son cou.

\- J'ai parlé à mes parents ... de nous. Ils ont dit que si jamais on rompait, ils te casseraient la gueule."

C'était donc pour ça les yeux rouges. Bokuto sentit son coeur se mettre à battre plus fort. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un énorme sourire qu'Akaashi lui rendit, visiblement soulagé d'un immense poids. Il ressouda leurs deux bouches et son petit ami tira sur ses vêtements. Rapidement il l'entraîna dans sa chambre et eut le bon sens de fermer la porte avant de se jeter sur le lit.

* * *

Allongé sur le ventre et comblé malgré la fatigue, Bokuto observant son amant replier ses affaires. Certaines finirent dans le placard, d'autres faute de place sur le bureau. Il n'osait bouger de peur de réveiller la douleur dans ses reins et se contentait d'observer minutieusement les quelques grains de beauté sur ses jambes.

"Je t'aime, lui dit-il.

\- Moi aussi.

\- J'ai appelé mon père. J'ai pas encore eu de réponses.

\- C'est clair que ce placard serait trop petit, vu toutes tes fringues."

Akaashi revient dans le lit et se colla à lui, caressant une cuisse jetée sur les couvertures. Il ronronna doucement en sentant ses doigts remonter sur ses hanches.

"Y a des appartements sympas pour quatre mais t'es sûr que son père serait d'accord pour le payer ?

\- Eh, le deal c'était "je t'achète un endroit où vivre pendant tes étude, une maison, un immeuble, ce que tu veux". Ma mère dit qu'il veut se faire pardonner d'être parti quand j'avais trois ans.

\- Et tu lui en veux ou tu fais semblant ?

\- Un peu des deux ... dis, on continue de parler de mon père où on ..."

Akaashi le coupa de nouveau avec un baiser et grimpa sur lui.

* * *

 _BON ALORS ... un chapitre un peu plus long ( au niveau des mots en tout cas ) pour le grand duc. J'avais envie d'un truc un peu différent que ce que j'ai déjà vu, c'est à dire un Bokuto incapable de réfléchir en dehors du terrain. Je le vois assez vif, sur, mais un peu manipulateur et très observateur. Et il arrive toujours à ses fins aussi. Quand au bottom!Bokuto, déjà de une c'est une bénédiction ( non mais ses cuisses quoi ) et de deux, oui, ils échangent. Ca dépend juste des moments. J'ai déjà fait les trois premiers donc vous pouvez aisément je pense deviner sur qui la suite sera centrée. Je réfléchis encore ! A très vite !_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Kuroo

_Ceux qui ne sont pas doués_

 _Un long chapitre, avec beaucoup d'éléments pour la suite. Alors vous êtes priés d'être attentif. Même si ce chapitre est consacré à Kuroo, on va aussi beaucoup parler d'Oikawa. Le grand absent du jour, c'est Akaashi. Nouvel intervenant en la personne d'Hajime Iwazumi. Et on va faire mention d'un autre absent, vous verrez. On va reparler du plan de vie de Bokuto, de la guitare, de l'oreiller en forme de chat, de l'appartement. Donc vraiment beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre, beaucoup de détails sur l'univers de Kuroo. Et j'ai réussi à faire un chapitre sur lui sans parler de ses cheveux. Les liens se renforcent vraiment, surtout avec Oikawa. Vous le verrez, c'est un peu la pièce rapportée dans le groupe. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !  
Hors sujet : sérieusement le chapitre 191 m'a fait hurlé.  
Hors sujet 2 : j'ai trouvé la "character song" d'Oikawa, à savoir "Ego" de Willy William. C'est totalement lui._

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Kuroo

 _Dates : 22 et 23 février 2014_  
 _Personnages : Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru, Hajime Iwazumi, Bokuto Koutaro._  
 _Lieu : L'appartement de Bokuto et Kuroo._  
 _A savoir : A cette date, Kuroo et Oikawa sont en première année d'études supérieures à Todai, Bokuto est en première année d'études supérieures à la Nippon Sport Science University et Iwazumi est en première année d'études supérieures à Shutodai, école publique._

* * *

Il essayait de comprendre son cours de maths quand Oikawa rentra. Il avaient fini par lui laisser une clé, même s'ils ne restaient plus qu'un mois. Il leva la tête et son regard tomba sur Hajime Iwazumi, qui accompagnait le passeur. Kuroo fronça les sourcils.

"Salut, fit-il en se levant pour récupérer son paquet de tabac.

\- Ravi de te connaître, répondit l'autre.

\- Hajime, Kuroo, l'ancien capitaine de Nekoma. Kuroo-san, Hajime Iwazumi, dit simplement Oikawa. On ne reste pas, je pose juste mes affaires."

Les deux bruns s'observèrent sans savoir quoi se dire. Au final, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour fumer alors que Iwazumi gagnait la salle de bain. A peine une minute après, Oikawa le rejoignit avec un sourire guilleret et un jean serré.

"Il a accepté qu'on se revoit, dit-il contre son oreille. Peut être qu'on a rompu parce qu'on était trop collé mais maintenant ça peut remarcher !

\- Si tu le dis Oikawa-kun.

\- T'es pas d'accord ? S'il accepte de me revoir c'est qu'on a encore une chance non ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien. Je le connais pas. Quel signe ?

\- Gémeaux."

Kuroo n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta d'observer le manque d'entrain de l'ancien champion, au contraire d'Oikawa qui se forçait.

* * *

Bokuto déboucha la bouteille de vin d'un coup. Kuroo leva un sourcil, amusé par le liquide rouge dans leurs gobelets en plastique.

"Quel honneur ?

\- Notre nouvel appartement crétin ! A part si t'as changé d'avis ?

\- Non. J'ai même hâte d'y être.

\- T'as une drole de manière de le montrer. Des nouvelles d'Oikawa ?

\- Aucune depuis tout à l'heure."

Ils trinquèrent et Bokuto repoussa ce qu'il restait de son assiette. Le brun la récupéra pour la finir.

"Sérieusement t'as raison. Ca va être super de vivre tous ensemble. Et merci de m'avoir entraîné dans ton plan.

\- Oh arrête neko-chan tu vas me faire pleurer.

\- Non mais c'est vrai, sinon j'aurai du rester chez mes parents à surveiller Kenma.

\- Comment il va d'ailleurs ?

\- Bien. Il a été accepté dans une université de maths et il a une copine fan de gaming et cheerleader.

\- Pardon ? Kenma a une ..."

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur Oikawa, interrompant leur discussion. Il fut simple de voir que son rendez vous s'était mal passé. Il s'approcha d'eux les poings serrés.

"J'ai aucune envie d'en parler, dit-il en s'asseyant.

\- Comme tu veux. T'as faim ?

\- Non. Et je te rappelle que je suis au régime Bokuto-san.

\- Ouais ouais une belle connerie ça encore."

Kuroo posa trois cigarettes sur la table et sourit à leurs grimaces.

"Ca fait maigrir aussi.

\- M'ouais, pas autant que la salade.

\- Ca détend le string et je sais que tu en portes.

\- Ne fouilles pas dans mes affaires !

\- T'as qu'à faire la lessive !

\- Stop ! cria Bokuto en se levant. Fermez la bandes de coqs déplumés !"

Oikawa et Kuroo n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir sur le semblant d'insulte : il avait tourné le volume du son au maximum. Après un sourire à son meilleur ami, il se mit à danser en rythme et Kuroo, ravi, le rejoignit au milieu du salon. Il fallut deux chansons pour que l'autre accepte de se joindre à eux et une bonne heure pour qu'il se lâche complètement. Et il dansait mieux que les deux amis.

* * *

"Merci, murmura la voix d'Oikawa dans le noir.

\- De quoi ? Pour ce soir ? C'est Bokuto qu'il faut remercier, il déteste les disputes et la morosité.

\- Oui mais ... pour ce jour là. Quand tu m'as emmené ici. Aucun de mes potes n'en aurait fait autant."

Kuroo se tourna vers son coté de la chambre. Leurs deux lits se faisaient face mais en l'absence de lumière, il peinait à le distinguer.

"C'est quoi ton histoire ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

\- J'ai rompu avec le garçon que j'aime.

\- Mais avant ça ? Je veux dire, t'étais royal, parfait, joyeux et maintenant t'as l'air au fond du gouffre. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il s'allongea pour faire face au plafond en soupira et il laissa un temps de silence, au point que Kuroo se demanda s'il allait répondre.

"D'abord on a perdu et on est pas allé au tournoi national. Après, j'ai réussi mes examens. Je me suis installé avec Hajime. Et ... ça a foiré quelque part à ce moment là je crois.

\- Parce que t'as laissé le volley ?

\- Je voulais juste gagner. Et mettre Ushijima au sol. Mais j'ai pas réussi."

L'oreiller en forme de chat atterrit sur sa figure et il grogna, mais Kuroo riait.

"Fais lui un câlin, t'en as besoin et il adore ça. Il faut que tu te trouves d'autres objectifs.

\- Comme quoi ? Réussir à l'université ?

\- Bah déjà oui. Et après, faut qu'on t'apprennes à boire, parce que vomir après une bière, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi."

* * *

Le lendemain, Oikawa traîna en jogging dans l'appartement, fuma et apprit à Kuroo à prépare une vinaigrette. Il fut attentif même si Bokuto se moquait de lui. Il les laissa seuls l'après midi pour aller s'entraîner et ils en profitèrent pour ouvrir le cahier du "plan de vie de Koutaro".

"Entrer à la NSSU, vivre avec Kuroo, avec Keiji ... aller aux Jeux Olympiques, lut-il impressionné. Il est vraiment sérieux ?

\- Ouais. Et je pense qu'il peut le faire.

\- Kuroo-san ? Tu me joues de la guitare ?"

La question le surprit mais il se laissa avoir par les grands yeux marrons. Il s'assit sur son lit, la guitare sur ses genoux et entreprit de l'accorder. L'autre attrapa son smartphone pour l'enregistrer.

"C'est pas du grand art, t'avises pas de poster ça sur Facebook.

\- Promis. Ca fait longtemps que tu joues ?

\- Depuis que j'ai sept ans."

Il gratta les cordes et agrippa fermement le manche. Oikawa passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et il eut envie de l'embrasser.

* * *

 _Une bonne avancée dans ce chapitre. Il était temps d'ailleurs. J'hésite encore, mais il est possible que ce soit le dernier chapitre dans l'appartement. J'hésite encore. On verra bien ! On se retrouve quand même assez vite pour le prochain chapitre, qui est lui aussi en cours d'écriture. Il est possible que je fasse intervenir des personnages inventés, auquel cas on prendra du temps pour les présenter. Il y aura sans doute Nishinoya, Tanaka et d'autres bouts de choux. De l'amour sur vous, merci de votre lecture !_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Akaashi

_Ceux qui ne sont pas doués_

 _Comment ça, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté ? Je ne vous permets pas et je ne me permets pas à moi même d'ailleurs. Ca fait à peine une semaine. Enfin bref donc le chapitre 5 que je trouve ENFIN le temps de taper ( oui parce que ça fait trois jours qu'il est écrit ) et les chapitres 6 et 7 devraient suivre sans tarder. On en reparlera de ses chapitres, j'ai encore deux trois trucs à voir.  
Chapitre sur Akaashi aujourd'hui et chapitre du déménagement ! On va donc arriver dans leur nouvel appartement. Donc il est plus grand, les chambres surtout sont plus big, il y a plus de place, une baignoire, des placards et un salon assez espacé. Et une terrasse surtout !  
Que dire de plus ... bonne lecture, merci de me suivre, de laissez des reviews !_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Akaashi

 _Dates : 12 et 13 mars 2014_  
 _Personnages : Akaashi Keiji, Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutaro._  
 _Lieu : L'appartement de Bokuto et Kuroo, le trottoir, le grand appartement. ( l'appart des 4 )_  
 _A savoir : A cette date, Kuroo et Oikawa sont en première année d'études supérieures à Todai, Bokuto est en première année d'études supérieures à la Nippon Sport Science University et Akaashi est en troisième année de lycée, mais c'est la fin de l'année, bientôt les vacances donc ils déménagent._

* * *

Il fit un signe de tête à Oikawa pour qu'il le suivre dans les escaliers. Ils laissèrent Kuroo et Bokuto seuls et il frémit sur le trottoir à cause de la fraicheur. Après un bref échange avec les déménageurs, le camion contenant leurs valises et leurs meubles partit sur la route.

"C'est leur appartement tu comprends ? dit-il en direction de l'ancien passeur. Il faut qu'ils lui disent au revoir.

\- T'as habité là toi aussi.

\- C'est pas pareil, y avait pas mon nom sur la sonnette."

Akaashi observa une dernière fois l'immeuble qu'ils quittaient. Ce n'était pas son appartement, mais celui de son petit ami qu'ils laissaient. Alors que le nouveau serait son chez lui. Il sourit légèrement et remit son sac sur son épaule.

"On va prendre la petite chambre, déclara-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, c'est pas logique, vous êtes ensemble, prenez la grande.

\- Mais nous on s'en fiche d'être collés, alors que vous avez besoin d'intimité chacun de votre coté.

\- Non je ... bon d'accord ça marche. Je préfère moi aussi."

* * *

Allongés tous les quatre sur le tapis, ils fixaient le plafond, épuisés par cette longue journée. Leurs amis étaient venus les aider, mais ils avaient du installer tellement de choses que cela avait duré des heures. Il y avait eu une légère tension quand Iwazumi était venu poser le reste des affaire d'Oikawa. Heureusement vite dissipée par leurs rires en trouvant un radis abandonné dans la cuisine.

"Eh on a une terrasse maintenant, dit-il en tournant la tête vers Kuroo. Alors est ce qu'on peut interdire la cigarette à l'intérieur ?

\- Ca marche. Et avant de copuler comme des satyres, faut qu'on fasse un test de bruit.

\- Plus tard ... grogna Bokuto en serrant la main d'Akaashi. Je suis trop épuisé pour bouger. On n'a qu'à passer les trois prochaines années allongés comme ça."

Oikawa bailla et se releva le premier. Il tendit son pouce en avant vers les trois autres.

"Allez moi je meurs de faim ! Et puis que j'ai récupéré mes livres de cuisine ...

\- T'as des livres de cuisines ? le coupa Kuroo en ricanant. D'accord, t'es viré.

\- Eh ! Tu vas voir, ils sont géniaux ces bouquins et remplis de trucs sympas !"

Le brun le suivit vers le frigo alors qu'Akaashi embrassait tendrement le cou de son petit ami. Il frôla son nez avec le sien et sourit en l'entendant rire.

"Bienvenue à la maison, fit-il avant de lier leurs lèvres.

\- Uhm ... on peut pas copuler le chat a dit ..." chuchota Bokuto en crochetant ses bras autour de son cou.

Il frémit à ce contact contre sa nuque sensible. Il se frotta doucement contre lui et lécha sa gorge en guise de promesse. Dans la cuisine, Oikawa pestait contre le manque d'épices.

* * *

"Au fait ! fit Bokuto en croisant les jambes en tailleur. Les parents de Keiji viennent samedi prochain pour un dîner. Donc faudrait que vous soyez ailleurs.

\- Roger, répondit Kuroo. On ira faire le trottoir.

\- Merci, ajouta Akaashi en terminant ses pâtes. Ca vous dérange pas ?

\- Mais non, c'est important pour vous non ? Ca fait une grande étape."

Oikawa alluma son téléphone et se mit devant le canapé.

"Selfie ?

\- T'es sérieux là ?

\- Mais oui allez ! Mes fans veulent vous connaître !

\- Tes fans, railla Kuroo en souriant quand même pour la photo, non mais je rêve."

Il ne dit rien, mais depuis son propre téléphone, il se connecta au compte twitter d'Oikawa pour récupérer la photo. Il zooma sur l'air heureux de Bokuto et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Son petit ami passa son bras autour de ses épaules et embrassa ses cheveux.

Une fois allongés dans leur lit, Akaashi inspira et regarda leur nouvel environnement. Ce n'était plus le lit de Bokuto où il dormait, mais leur lit, qu'ils partageaient. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et regarda l'autre se deshabiller lentement. Il détailla son corps parfait et écarta les jambes quand il vient se coller à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent tranquillement et le doigts de Bokuto s'arrêtèrent sur ses fesses. Il se cambra en hoquetant.

"N-Non attends ... balbutia-il pour l'arrêter.

\- Quoi ? murmura son amant. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je ... j'ai ... ça te dérange si on fait rien ce soir ? J'ai pas ... pas envie."

Bokuto embrassa sa joue et le prit dans ses bras en remontant les couvertures sur eux.

"Comme tu veux, dit-il simplement.

\- Ca te dérange pas ? Désolé de gâcher notre première nuit ici.

\- On le fera demain.

\- Et si j'ai toujours pas envie ? insista-t-il en l'observant.

\- Eh bah après demain, ou un autre jour. Keiji, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

Akaashi caressa les cheveux blancs gris et bougea ses pieds pour toucher les siens.

"Rien. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi" répondit Bokuto en embrassant son cou de nombreuses fois.

* * *

Il s'était levé tard et son petit ami était déjà parti à l'entraînement. Dans la cuisine pourtant, un joli post-it trônait sur la table, portant son nom entouré de dizaines de coeurs. Il l'enfouit dans sa poche.

"Bon matin ! s'écria Oikawa depuis le salon, déjà en train d'étudier. Bien dormi ?

\- Uhm uhm. Je peux te parler ?

\- Bien sûr ! De quoi ?"

Akaashi prit le temps de se faire un thé avant de le rejoindre et s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui.

"Est ce que toi et Iwazumi avez rompu parce que vous vous êtes installés ensemble ou est ce qu'il y a eu autre chose ?"

Son colocataire ouvrit de grands yeux derrière ses lunettes et eut un rire étrange, gêné. Mais Akaasi était sérieux.

"Désolé. C'était un peu brutal, dit-il.

\- Uhm oui je ... je m'y attendais pas. Je pense qu'il y a eu des deux ... J'ai pas un caractère facile, donc me supporter au quotidien doit être très dur. Mais pour vous c'est pas pareil.

\- Un peu si. Ca pourrait finir pareil.

\- Je ne pense pas. Vous êtes ensemble depuis plus longtemps, vous avez tenu malgré la distance pendant un an. Et Bokuto-san rayonne dès qu'il parle de toi.

\- Je ne supporterai pas de le perdre, avoua Akaashi. Il est au centre de ma vie, je saurai pas quoi faire s'il me quitte.

\- Mais enfin, il ne va pas te quitter ! S'il pouvait il t'épouserai, il te ferait roi du monde et de l'univers ! assura Oikawa. Ne prends pas exemple sur moi, ma vie sentimentale est un désastre."

Akaashi haussa les épaules et termina sa boisson, avant de comprendre.

"Tu l'aimes encore ?" demanda-t-il même s'il connaissait la réponse.

* * *

 _Bon voilà, il se dit encore plein de choses dans ce chapitre, des choses importantes pour la suite ! J'espère que vous comprenez un peu mieux l'état d'esprit d'Akaashi. Dans sa tête, c'est le bordel, il va bientôt finir le lycée, il déménage avec Bokuto et les deux autres, il voit l'histoire d'Oikawa et d'Iwazumi qui se casse la gueule et ça lui fait peur. Le bichon bichon d'amour._

 _Pour le prochain chapitre, il s'agira de Bokuto. Il est déjà écrit et je vais sans doute le poster avant ce week end. Je veux juste finir le 7 avant, vous comprendrez pourquoi. Essayer de bien suivre les dates, on a déjà passé presque 2 mois en 5 chapitres, mais je vais surement faire des allers retours, des flashs backs. Notamment j'ai prévu de faire un chapitre sur quand Oikawa et Iwazumi vivaient ensemble. Alors voilà, on se retrouve très vite, laissez des reviews elles sont toujours appréciées !_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Bokuto

_Ceux qui ne sont pas doués_

 _Ho ho ho bonsoir tout le monde ( ou bonjour ) et bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre consacré à notre hiboux star. Alors oui, je sais, ça fait un bail qu'il n'y a pas eu de chapitre sur Oikawa mais ça va arriver ! Promis. A partir de maintenant, je vais vous demander de faire pas mal attention à la chronologie. Là c'est encore un chapitre centré sur un seul jour ( enfin même deux, m'enfin voilà ) mais à partir du prochain on va faire des allers retours. Pour l'instant on reste dans la même année, dans le même mois, mais voilà, faites attention. Toute façon je vais le repréciser.  
Alors de quoi on parle aujourd'hui : de volley, d'Akaashi choupi aussi et les choses vont pas mal bouger du coté d'Oikawa et Kuroo. Et un peu de drama parental, mais ça va se régler rapidement ça aussi. Faites attention aux détails, essayez de lire entre les lignes._  
 _AUSSI : en ce moment dans les derniers chapitres sortis, il y a un gros match qui nous tient en haleine, je ne spoile pas pour ceux qui n'en sont pas là. Je n'en tiens pas compte, parce que le match et surtout la suite pourrait avoir de l'importance étant donné que mon histoire se passe après. Donc je compte comme canon jusqu'au chapitre 190. Pour le moment, on verra comment ça évolue.  
Je me dis que ça serait bien que je fasse un chapitre sur Iwazumi, mais c'est pas encore sur. Ca dépend comme les choses évoluent et pour l'instant j'ai écris jusqu'au chapitre huit déjà. Alors j'ai le temps.  
IMPORTANT : Les personnages ont changé d'années, Bokuto, Kuroo et Oikawa sont passés en deuxième année et Akaashi est à présent en première année à la NSSU._

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Bokuto

 _Dates : 02 et 03 avril 2014._  
 _Personnages : Akaashi Keiji, Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutaro, Iwazumi Hajime, des figurants du club de volley de la NSSU._  
 _Lieu : Le grand appartement, la NSSU._  
 _A savoir : A cette date, Kuroo et Oikawa sont en deuxième année d'études supérieures à Todai, Bokuto est en deuxième d'études supérieures à la Nippon Sport Science University et Akaashi est en première année d'études supérieures à la Nippon Sport Science University section Sciences médecines sportives._

* * *

Oikawa et Kuroo hurlaient sur la terrasse. Ils les entendaient depuis l'intérieur. Las, Bokuto caressait les cheveux d'Akaashi en mâchouillant le bâton de sa sucette.

"A quel moment tu penses qu'ils vont se sauter dessus ? fit le brun.

\- J'avais parié sur un mois, mais le fait que le statut facebook d'Oikawa ait changé n'a pas du aidé.

\- T'en as parlé à Kuroo-kun ?

\- Ouais, il m'a envoyé me faire foutre."

La porte vitrée de la terrasse se rouvrit et les cris reprirent à l'intérieur.

"T'avais pas le droit de faire ça !

\- Oh, excuse moi d'avoir pensé à toi !

\- J'ai aucune envie de reprendre le volley-ball !

\- Bien sur que si, ça te manque, je le sais, tu le sais !

\- Arrêtes ! Tu me connais pas, t'as aucun droit de me juger !

\- T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets Tooru" râla Kuroo en retournant dans leur chambre.

Le silence revient une dizaine de minutes après quand Oikawa partit en cours. Akaashi fronça les sourcils.

"Tooru ?

\- T'as remarqué toi aussi ? Depuis quand ?

\- Bah j'avais jamais entendu. Même moi il m'appelle par mon nom de famille."

Kuroo revient dans le salon, passa devant la télévision et retourna sur la terrasse. Bokuto soupira et au regard insistant, se décolla de son petit ami pour le rejoindre. Il observa ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement. Il posa la sienne sur son épaule.

"C'était quoi ça à l'instant ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Je l'ai inscrit au club de Todai, pour qu'il refasse du volley, donc du sport, qu'il ait un truc à faire. Et il l'a mal pris. Il m'énerve.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Ca ne te regarde pas.

\- Parce que ça lui manque. Et il arrêtera ... d'être là tout le temps.

\- Tetsu ... à moi tu peux me le dire si t'es amoureux."

Il le fusilla du regard au point que Bokuto recula un peu.

"Non. Je ne suis pas amoureux. Putain on dirait Kozume.

\- Ah oui Kenma-chan a remarqué lui aussi ? Alors que d'habitude il s'en fout ? Ca t'indique rien ?

\- Koutaro ferme ta gueule.

\- Non mais si tu le dis je te crois après tout. T'es juste sur les nerfs depuis quelques temps, depuis qu'il oublie régulièrement de porter des fringues.

\- J'ai juste ... envie de me le taper. Fort, longtemps et qu'il ne voit personne d'autre. Et ce n'est pas ça l'amour. C'est de la possessivité mal placée."

Il posa ses coudes sur le rebord et son menton sur ses mains. Kuroo semblait réellement perturbé se dit-il. Il inspira et l'observa sortir une nouvelle cigarette.

"Tu veux qu'on parle d'autre chose ? Avec ton obsession pour Oikawa, t'as raté deux trois trucs.

\- On vit ensemble, qu'est ce que j'aurai pu rater ?

\- Oh bah j'ai été nommé titulaire, la mère d'Akaashi peut pas me blairer et mes grands parents veulent inviter Keiji à leur anniversaire de mariage."

* * *

Akaashi raccrocha et poussa un juron, agacé.

"Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre.

\- Toujours rien ?

\- Non, ils trouvent que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien ! Bordel !

\- Les cons, murmura Oikawa alors que Bokuto posait sa main sur la cuisse de son amant.

\- Ca va s'arranger ... Je dois pas correspondre à leur idée de belle fille idéale.

\- Et pourtant t'es tellement beau en jupe."

Kuroo s'étrangla et se mit à rire en même temps qu'Oikawa. Ils se regardèrent puis chacun but sa bière. Bokuto se leva pour aller en rechercher une dans le frigo. Sur la porte, il relut le mot sur les corvées. Il était sensé faire à manger ce soir.

"Pizzas ça tente quelqu'un ?

\- Carrément, avec légumes pour moi."

Par reflexe il leva les yeux au ciel et rapporta la plaquette pour commander. Son petit ami était reparti dans leur chambre pour téléphoner. Il se posa à coté du passeur et regarda son smartphone par dessus son épaule.

"T'as décidé quoi pour le club alors ?

\- Non mais je rêve tu vas pas t'y mettre ! J'ai pas envie de reprendre !

\- Bien sur que si, railla Kuroo depuis le tapis. Tu me remercieras plus tard.

\- Mais merde, vous m'écoutez quand je dis que je n'ai pas envie ?

\- Non. Allez fais le, comme ça on pourra s'affronter.

\- J'ai pas le temps, trancha Oikawa. J'ai les cours, Hajime et faut racheter de la salade."

Il échangea un regard avec Kuroo alors qu'Akaashi revenait. Il se colla à Bokuto et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou.

"Mon père va plaider ta cause.

\- Je le savais, le coup du sport avec beau-papa ça rate jamais.

\- Uhm uhm. Il t'a adoré. Mais ça vaut que si tu restes avec moi.

\- Pour ça pas de risques. Je t'aime" murmura-t-il.

* * *

A l'entrainement le lendemain matin, Bokuto grimaça à cause de la douleur en bas de son dos. Il resserra sa veste, enfila ses baskets et observa les autres titulaires. Ils étaient quatorze, compta-t-il. Et, lui inclus, trois deuxième année. Il remonta ses genouillères, prit un ballon et sourit. Tous ses objectifs se réalisaient les uns après les autres. Ne restait qu'à devenir capitaine, à rentrer dans une équipe professionnelle puis dans celle du Japon. Le coach lui avait répété des dizaines de fois qu'il était possible qu'il échoue. Mais au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il pouvait le faire.

Trois heures après, il retira sa tenue, les muscles endoloris et tendit les bras pour s'étirer. Derrière lui, les autres riaient. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha de lui.

"On sort pour célébrer la nouvelle équipe ! Ca te dit de venir draguer avec nous ?

\- Avec sa jolie tête, il doit avoir une copine non ? ajouta un quatrième année aux cheveux dorés.

\- Ah euh ... hésita-t-il avant de se tourner. En fait, j'ai un petit ami. Il est beau, parfait et je l'aime. Il s'appelle Keiji."

Il y eut un bref instant de silence. Akaashi allait le tuer, se dit-il. Le capitaine haussa les épaules.

"Tu nous le présenteras ? fit-il en jetant un oeil aux autres garçons.

\- Pour que Matsuda lui pique ?" s'écria un autre, déclenchant leurs rires.

A peine sorti du gymnase, Bokuto se jeta sur son amant pour l'embrasser. Gêné, celui-ci s'écarta, mais il colla leurs hanches.

"J'ai dit aux autres que j'avais un amant merveilleux, beau et adorable.

\- Oh, c'est qui ce veinard ? répondit l'autre en serrant son haut entre ses doigts.

\- C'est toi ...

\- Ne mets pas tes mains dans mon jean en plein milieu de l'école !"

Il finit par se décoller et reprit son sac de sport. Akaashi avait un air ravi.

"C'était bien ton premier jour ?

\- Génial. J'ai hâte de m'y mettre vraiment. Et toi ça fait quoi d'être titulaire ?

\- C'est trop bien. Bon, ils m'ont dit que je jouerai moins que les aînés, c'est normal. On a quand même un match la semaine prochaine et je suis sur la feuille."

Pendant le trajet en bus, Bokuto garda leurs mains l'une contre l'autre. Tout était parfait. Son coeur se serra doucement à cause du trop plein de joie.

Devant leur immeuble, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Iwazumi, lui aussi portant le jogging de son université. Bokuto fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose de le voir là. Pourtant il s'avança vers lui et serra sa main.

"Salut Iwazumi-san.

\- Bokut-san, Akaashi-san. Je viens voir Tooru et il ne répond pas, ni au téléphone, ni à l'interphone.

\- Il est là pourtant, il avait pas cours" fit Akaashi en ouvrant la porte.

Dans l'ascenseur, Bokuto envoya un mail à Kuroo pour le prévenir. Il n'eut aucune réponse. Et alors que son petit ami prêtait des chaussons à leur invité, il s'élança dans l'appartement avant eux. Il hurla pour signaler leurs présences et s'engouffra dans la cuisine, d'où venait la musique.

L'un coincé contre la table et l'autre pressé contre ses reins, Oikawa et Kuroo s'embrassaient.

* * *

 _Je fais une note de bas de page avant d'oublier. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, au Japon, les gens s'appellent par leurs noms de famille. Il faut être pas mal proches pour utiliser les prénoms. Par exemple, Bokuto et Akaashi s'appellent par leurs prénoms, Kuroo et Kenma aussi, mais sinon, c'est les noms de familles. Donc le fait que Kuroo appelle Oikawa par son prénom, ce n'est pas anodin.  
Pour l'instant c'est le chapitre le plus long, sans doute aussi à cause des notes en haut et en bas. Les choses bougent pour les deux couples. Enfin. Les deux amoureux et les deux cons qui se tournent autour plutot.  
La prochaine fois, il s'agira d'un chapitre avec pas mal de changement de dates, centré sur Oikawa et Kuroo ! Elle devrait arriver assez vite alors guettez là ! A très vite. _


	7. Chapitre 7 : Kuroo et Oikawa

_Ceux qui ne sont pas doués_

 _Bien, j'espère que vous êtes prêts parce que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est un peu coton. Et il va mériter beaucoup d'attention de votre part. Rappelez vous, le chapitre précédent se passait le 3 avril. Et pour ce chapitre-ci, on va voir ce qu'il se passe AVANT. Donc essayer d'occulter le chapitre précédent. Pour voir où est ce qu'on en arrive. Oui c'est un choix de faire comme ça, j'avais envie de vous embêter. Non sérieux je veux dire, voilà, je fais comme ça par choix artistique. Allez suivez bien, parce qu'on va voir comment les deux cons aux coupes improbables en finissent par s'embrasser dans la cuisine. En avant !  
_

* * *

CHAPITRE 7 : KUROO ET OIKAWA

 _Personnages : Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru, Iwazumi Hajime, Bokuto Koutaro  
Lieux : Boîte de nuit, l'Appartement.  
Note : A cette période, Bokuto, Kuroo, Oikawa et Iwazumi sont en deuxième année d'études supérieur. _

* * *

_18 mars 2014_

Chacun un verre à la main, ils dansaient dans un coin de la piste. Ils étaient biens, ils s'amusaient. Oikawa riait en se tournant. Au bar, deux jeunes filles les observaient mais le regard du brun était rivé sur le ventre de son ami, qui s'exposait parfois. Il remercia les parents d'Akaashi venus dîner, ce qui les avaient poussés à sortir. Maintenant, avec quelques verres d'alcools dans l'estomac, Oikawa se frottait littéralement à lui.

Profitant du moment, Kuroo passa ses mains sur ses hanches et plongea son regard dans le sien en se mouvant. L'autre griffa légèrement son avant-bras. Ils ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, en rythme. Ils sentirent que cet instant était étrange mais aucun ne s'arrêta. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement l'une de l'autre. Ils se regardaient toujours et le central inspira.

La musique s'arrêta et Kuroo s'écarta en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"Tu reprends un verre ?

\- Ouais. Une bière. Blonde."

Oikawa le laissa partir et se demanda quel goût pouvait avoir sa bouche.

* * *

 _20 mars 2014_

Oikawa se redressa dans son lit, fixant le mail d'Iwazumi qu'il venait de recevoir. Il tremblait légèrement. Kuroo gémit à cause de la lumière du téléphone.

"Il dit que je lui manque, balbutia-t-il. Je lui manque.

\- La ferme, va gémir ailleurs."

Il obéit sans réfléchir et se rua dans le salon, désert en cette heure tardive. Il ne perdit pas de temps et composa le numéro de son ex petit ami. Il décrocha aussitôt.

"Toi aussi, déclara-t-il. Tu me manques aussi.

\- J'ai envie de te revoir. Qu'on réessaye. Merde, je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi. Je ferai des efforts, fit-il les mains tremblantes.

\- On peut se voir demain ? Je finis les cours à seize heures.

\- Je passe te voir après, j'apporte des cafés.

\- Peut être que ... t'avais raison au final. La distance, ça a pu nous aider. J'ai envie qu'on se retrouve.

\- On va tout faire pour. Merci Hajime. Je t'aime. A demain."

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il avait envie de sauter dans tous les sens. Il hésita et décida de rester dans le salon. Il ne voulait pas imposer son excitation à Kuroo.

* * *

 _21 mars 2014_

De la fumée sortait de sa bouche. Il reprit une troisième cigarette et l'alluma. Oikawa referma la porte vitrée et s'assit à même la pierre à coté de lui.

"Hajime et moi, on est de nouveaux ensemble.

\- Cool. Tant mieux.

\- J'ai un peu peur. Je ne veux pas me retrouver ivre dans l'école, ma bouteille à la main.

\- Si ça se passe bien, ça n'arrivera pas.

\- T'en penses quoi ?"

Le brun fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

"Honnêtement, je m'en fous. Ca change rien pour moi. Tu restes mon pote.

\- Tu veux pas que je sois heureux ?

\- Si t'es heureux, tant mieux. Si t'es malheureux, je te remonterai le moral.

\- C'est tout ? Entre nous y a que ça ?"

Kuroo se leva pour mettre de la distance entre leurs deux têtes. Il prit une bonne bouffée.

"Ouais. C'est tout. On est amis et colocataires.

\- Ca marche. Aucun problème donc ?"

Oikawa souriait. Il prit la cigarette entre ses doigts et tira dessus. Il fit non de la tête.

A table avec Bokuto et Akaashi, il parla d'Iwazumi et des espoirs qu'il avait le concernant. Il avait pris une douche brûlante et en guise de vêtements, ne portait qu'un débardeur et un caleçon. Kuroo lui prit une douche froide particulièrement longue.

* * *

 _25 mars 2014_

Il fit une fausse note. Oikawa pouffa de rire.

"Te moque pas, grogna Kuroo en reposant sa guitare.

\- Absolument pas. C'était beau jusqu'à la brouille.

\- M'ouais. Je l'ai un peu lâché avec les examens.

\- Tu joues bien."

Il se tourna sur le ventre et fut flatté du regard que Kuroo laissa traîner sur ses cuisses nues. Il se tortilla exprès pour récupérer son téléphone et pianota vaguement pour se connecter aux réseaux sociaux.

"Au fait je me disais. Vu qu'on va être colocataires pendant trois ans, je peux t'appeler Tetsurou ?

\- Si tu veux, répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules.

\- Super ! s'écria-t-il en se relevant. Câlin pour fêter ça !"

Sans tenir compte de ses protestations, il l'enlaça en riant. Kuroo resta figé un instant puis le repoussa brutalement après avoir senti des doigts toucher sa nuque.

"A quoi tu joues ?

\- Mais à rien voyons, je te fais un câlin amical.

\- Va te faire voir avec tes câlins. Et arrête immédiatement de faire ça.

\- Ca quoi ? T'apprécies pas les marques d'affections ?"

Sans réfléchir, il plaqua ses mains sur ses joues et attira Oikawa à lui pour l'embrasser. L'autre garda les yeux ouverts, trop choqué pour réagir. Il gémit alors qu'il caressa ses lèvres avec sa langue et hoqueta quand il le relâcha tout aussi brusquement.

"J'ai un copain, fit-il en s'essuyant la bouche.

\- Je sais. Ca m'emmerde d'ailleurs.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as aidé ? ajouta-t-il les yeux rivés sur l'érection déformant le jogging de Kuroo.

\- Non Tooru. Je t'ai aidé parce que tu en avais besoin. Mais maintenant ...

\- Tu me veux ? le coupa-t-il, le souffle court. C'est ça ? T'as juste envie de mon cul ! Putain je le savais. T'es pas très discret.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux ! Et que tu me tournes autour avec tes câlins, tes boxers et tes lunettes, ça m'aide pas !"

Il quitta la pièce en courant. Oikawa toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Un frisson lui vrilla les reins. Son téléphone sonna, lui rappelant l'existence d'Iwazumi. Il hésita avant de décrocher. Le baiser de Kuroo lui resta en tête toute la soirée.

* * *

 _( Note : attention, on revient au 3 avril, donc passage qui se coupe avec le chapitre précédent )_

 _03 avril 2014_

Kuroo rejoignit Oikawa dans la cuisine. Il était occupé à mélanger une pâte beige en se dandinant sur le dernier album de Rihanna. Il se stoppa en l'apercevant. Il posa le formulaire d'inscription au club de volley-bal de Todai sur la table.

"J'aurai pas du t'inscrire sans ton accord. Je te présente mes excuses."

Oikawa posa son fouet et soupira. Le bandeau sur sa tête retenait ses cheveux en arrière.

"Dans le fond c'est le bonne idée. J'ai mal réagi. Je suis désolé.

\- C'est juste ... On en avait parlé donc ...

\- Oui je ... merci. J'irai les voir. Ca me ferait peut être du bien de refaire du sport. J'ai pris trois kilos.

\- J'ai remarqué. A force de te mater" ajouta-t-il.

Il sourit nerveusement et tourna la tête. Kuroo soupira.

"Iwazumi va bien ?

\- Plutôt oui. On a prévu un weekend ensemble en mai.

\- Génial.

\- Pourquoi tu m'en parles ?"

Il ne répondit pas et laissa Oikawa s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Aucun n'entendit l'interphone.

"Tu ne m'adresses pas la parole pendant des jours, ensuite tu m'inscris à ce foutu club, tu m'observes quand je dors, quand je sors de la douche ...

\- Ouais. C'est la merde. Je suis désolé."

La main de Kuroo se posa sur sa hanche et remonta pour caresser son ventre. Oikawa soupira.

"Arrête ... murmura-t-il.

\- Je te mates parce que tu me provoques ... Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas compris ?

\- Je voulais voir si tu craquerai ...

\- T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré."

De nouveau leurs visages se rapprochèrent mais cette fois Kuroo prit les devants. Il s'agrippa à ses épaules et força le passage de ses lèvres avec sa langue. L'autre y répondit favorablement et ils eurent un échange passionné qui les laissa essoufflés. Ils se séparèrent un instant, le temps que le brun le plaque à la table et le baiser reprit de plus belle.

Puis Bokuto entra dans la cuisine. Les trois garçons se figèrent. Kuroo s'écarta le premier et coupa le son.

"Iwazumi est là, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs en les regardant tour à tour.

\- Ouais. Merci" répondit Oikawa les joues rouges.

Il sortit le premier de la pièce. Le brun se servit un verre d'eau et le but d'un traite.

"Tu crois que c'est une connerie ? demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami, qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Non. J'en sais rien. Sans doute. Tant que tu maîtrises ce que tu fais."

Kuroo sourit largement et se faufila dans leur chambre sans saluer le petit ami du passeur. Il se remémora toute la scène pour la graver dans la mémoire. Il se lécha les lèvres.

* * *

 _... Well well well je connais deux personnes qui ont été très très vilaines. Et ça va pas s'arranger ! Je vous donne rendez vous dans les prochains jours pour le chapitre 8 consacré à Oikawa. De l'amour sur vous !_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Oikawa

_Ceux qui ne sont pas doués_

 _Okay les gens, bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre ! Je vous remercie d'avoir été aussi nombreux à réagir, de me suivre, de vous être abonnés et d'avoir laisser des reviews. Alors merci, merci beaucoup. Ensuite, j'ai pris une décision. Je suis pas DU TOUT du genre à faire une publication régulière toutes les semaines ou autres trucs. Alors je me suis dis que j'allais poster le chapitre quand le suivant serait écrit. Comme ça je me réserve un chapitre d'avance. Et le prochain n'arrivera une fois que j'aurai écris celui d'après. Parce que j'ai DES MILLIONS D'IDEES il m'en arrive trois par jours.  
Pour ce chapitre, que vous dire ? Après les chapitres jumelés de la dernière fois, on va voir ce qu'il se passe après et comment les deux grands cons réagissent après. Suivez bien les dates !  
Laissez moi vos réactions, ça me pousse et ça m'aide à continuer. _

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Oikawa

 _Personnages : Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime, Bokuto Koutaro, Kuroo Tetsurou et des membres du club de volley-ball de Todai  
Note : à cette période, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Bokuto et Kuroo sont en deuxième année d'étude supérieure  
Quand je note "Appartement" avec une majuscule, je pense à l'appartement des quatre, le lieu principal. _

* * *

_04 avril 2014 : studio d'Iwaizumi_

Machinalement, il caressait la main d'Iwaizumi posé négligemment sur l'accoudoir. Il regardait l'écran mais il n'arrivait pas à se détendre complètement. L'autre posa sa tête dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule. Il inspira et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

"Ca va ?

\- Uhm ? Oh oui, bien sûr, juste un peu fatigué. T'inquiète pas.

\- Le film m'endort, fit-il en se relevant. On va se coucher ?"

Oikawa sourit à son petit ami et le suivit dans la chambre. Allongé contre lui, il détailla son visage. Il avait une chance hors du commun. Leur couple fonctionnait mieux quand ils ne se voyaient pas tous les jours. Un bref instant, le souvenir du baiser de Kuroo flotta devant ses yeux mais il se força à l'évincer.

* * *

 _05 avril 2014 : l'Appartement_

Bokuto vient s'assoeir en face de lui et prit une grande inspiration. Oikawa posa son stylo et ses lunettes.

"Laisse moi te parler d'un homme responsable à un autre. J'en ai RIEN à faire de ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Tetsu. Vous êtes deux adultes. Si t'as envie d'être avec lui ou juste de le baiser, je m'en fiche. Juste une mise en garde : si tu le fous en l'air, je te vire de l'appartement, je balance tout à Iwaizumi et autres punitions dont certaines impliquent une humiliation publique et un smootie. Est ce que c'est clair ?"

L'air menaçant de l'attaquant lui envoya un frisson tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il fit oui de la tête et l'autre sourit.

"Parfait. Ravi de voir qu'on se comprend. Maintenant, en tant qu'ami, tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Rien, assura Oikawa. J'ai un petit ami, que j'aime, qui m'aime. Et de toute façon c'était ... une connerie.

\- Je vois. Eh bah tu lui diras.

\- J'essaye. Je te signale qu'il m'évite un peu.

\- J'avais remarqué. Mais ça marchera pas longtemps. Je vais faire des crêpes, ça te tente ?"

Il le suivit dans la cuisine et observa les quatre emplois du temps collés au frigo.

"J'ai aucun cours avec lui ce semestre.

\- Tant mieux, ça mettra de la distance.

\- Tu penses que je devrai ... le laisser en plan ? Au risque de le rendre malheureux ?

\- Je suis partisan de l'amour unique, des âmes soeurs qui passent leurs vies ensemble. Mais des fois tu peux rencontrer ta moitié alors que tu es déjà avec quelqu'un."

Oikawa sortit la boîte d'oeufs et lui tendit. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la table, celle là même où Kuroo l'avait embrasser.

"Tu te bases sur ton histoire avec Akaashi ?

\- Aussi. Et je pensais à mes parents. Mon père a lâché ma mère quand j'avais trois ans pour une autre femme. Et il l'aime.

\- Stop, fit-il d'un ton sec. Je ne suis pas amoureux. On s'est embrassé, c'est tout, parce qu'on en avait envie. Mais ça ne va pas plus loin."

Bokuto s'arrêta et hocha la tête dans sa direction.

"Entendu. J'en prends bonne note.

\- Très bien. Question : mon neveu peut venir à l'appartement le weekend prochain ?"

* * *

 _06 avril 2014 : club de volley-ball de l'Université de Todai et l'Appartement_

Il était figé devant le gymnase, incapable d'entrer. Le club ne comportait qu'une vingtaine de membres, dont peu de son année. Il en reconnut un qu'il avait affronté, localisa le capitaine sur le banc. Il serra les poings. Il n'aurait pas du venir. Ses jambes tremblaient.

"Salut ! fit une voix derrière lui. T'es nouveau ici ?

\- N-Non je ... commença-t-il en se tournant.

\- J'hallucine ! Oikawa-san ? Waw tu vas faire parti de l'équipe ? C'est génial !

-Attends, balbutia-t-il alors que l'autre le poussait en avant.

\- Les gars on a une équipe de dingue cette année ! C'est Oikawa d'Aoba Josei !"

Il y eut des exclamations de joie, des applaudissement et il eut un grand sourire.

Le soir, il lâcha son sac et se rua dans sa chambre. Il vient se coller à Kuroo et le serra, essayant de ne pas penser à la chaleur dans le creux de son ventre à ce contact.

"Merci. Merci beaucoup.

\- T'es allé au club alors ?

\- Oui. Et t'avais raison, c'est génial de rejouer. J'avais oublié l'effet que ça faisait.

\- Ravi de l'entendre. Tu veux bien me lâcher ?"

Oikawa s'écarta légèrement et eut un sourire en coin.

"Quoi, ça t'excites ?

\- Carrément. T'as pas idée."

Il recula d'un bon bas, le rouge aux joues. Kuroo avait un sourire carnassier. Il tourna la tête.

"C'est pas drôle.

\- Je ne plaisante pas. J'ai réfléchi. J'ai envie de toi.

\- C'est pas possible. Rentre toi dans le crâne que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie."

Il observa son colocataire. Il semblait sérieux. Il se mordit la lèvre et ses yeux glissèrent le long de son corps. Il ne devait pas se mentir, lui aussi avait envie de lui.

"Tu voudrais quoi ? Que je le quittes pour toi ?

\- Tu le ferai ? demanderai le brun.

\- Non ! Bien sur que non ! Je l'aime putain, je ne veux pas le prendre parce que t'as décidé de lorgner sur mon postérieur !"

Kuroo passa une main dans les cheveux châtains et replaça une mèche. Il hurla intérieurement au cliché mais le laissa faire. Il oubliait de respirer. Il appréciait beaucoup trop ce contact.

"On arrête alors ? On reste juste amis ? proposa l'autre à coté de son visage.

\- Oui. Exactement. On arrête. Plus de baiser dans la cuisine, plus de tentations, plus de câlins et ne me matte plus la nuit."

Il déglutit et préféra quitter la pièce pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il avait commencé le jeu, mais Kuroo avait carrément reprit la main. Et l'effet de ses simples doigts dans ses cheveux lui faisait peur. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide.

* * *

 _08 avril 2014 : studio d'Iwaizumi_

Oikawa tourna le dos à Iwaizumi qui vient se coller contre lui pour embrasser sa nuque encore chaude. Il tremblait encore, surtout dans les cuisses. Il se détacha de son amant et s'éclipsa vers le lavabo du studio. Il se regarda dans le miroir une seconde puis ferma les yeux. Il se dégouttait.

Après un long moment, il retourna dans le lit et se blottit dans les bras de l'autre homme. Il l'entendit murmurer sur l'orgasme merveilleux qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

A l'entraînement ce soir là, il fut distrait et les aînés lui rappelèrent qu'il n'était pas encore pleinement admis au club, qu'il devait faire ses preuves. Il accepta de sortir avec le groupe pour retarder l'heure de son retour à l'appartement.

* * *

 _09 avril 2014 : l'Appartement_

Il avait oublié que Kuroo n'avait pas cours le vendredi après midi. Bokuto étant à l'entraînement et Akaashi à l'école, ils étaient seuls. Il se coupa le doigt en coupant les légumes et jura en passant la main sous l'eau. Il s'ordonna de se calmer, de vite faire passer son désir pour l'autre garçon. Il le bouscula en rentrant dans leur chambre et grogna.

"Désolé, se força-t-il à dire.

\- Pas grave. Tu vas bien ?

\- Non" dit-il sans s'en empêcher.

Kuroo ne portait qu'une serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches. Il fixa son ventre musclé, ses pectoraux, ses longues jambes et il soupira d'envie.

"T'as vu c'est pénible hein ? ricana-t-il.

\- C'était mon jeu. Pour t'emmerder.

\- Je reprends tes idées, tu devrais être flatté Tooru."

Une bouffée de chaleur. Kuroo s'approcha encore et il ne parvenait pas à le repousser. Il eut une pensée coupable pour Iwaizumi.

"L'autre jour, murmura-t-il quand le brun embrassait son cou, je me suis demandé ce que ça changerait si on cédait.

\- Tu ne peux pas lutter. On en a envie tous les deux.

\- Je sais ... pour ça que j'ai pensé à toi quand j'étais avec lui."

Oikawa rougit et Kuroo eut un rire malsain. Il le poussa. Il faisait trop chaud dans cette chambre songea-t-il. Il aurait du partir loin de la tentation. Puis Kuroo laissa tomber la serviette au sol et il gémit d'envie. L'instant d'après, ils s'embrassaient furieusement, ses mains s'accrochant aux cheveux noirs.

Il s'allongea à même le sol et l'autre fondit sur lui, embrassant sa peau partout où il pouvait en tirant sur ses vêtements. Oikawa haletait de plaisir et se persuada qu'Iwaizumi ne saurait rien, que cela ne lui ferait rien.

* * *

 _J'adore les fins de chapitre. Vraiment. Et j'adore le chapitre suivant. Et vous allez l'aimer aussi les enfants. Enfin j'espère. Fiu ! Voilà voilà donc, le passage fusion des corps devait arriver plus tard, mais finalement je l'ai avancé et je ne regrette pas du tout ! du tout du tout ! Bon sang, j'adore Oikawa mais genre vraiment, je pourrai écrire des livres sur lui. Des livres entier. A très très vite, le prochain chapitre sera sur Akaashi._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Akaashi

_Ceux qui ne sont pas doués_

 _Bien bien bien donc ce matin, j'avais deux heures de sciences auxiliaires de l'histoire médiévale donc l'étude des sceaux du 12ème au 14ème siècle. En gros. Ca a l'air naze et ça l'est. Enfin dans tous les cas ça m'a inspiré, j'ai pu écrire les chapitres suivants et j'ai encore des dizaines pour la suite. Alors voici le nouveau chapitre centré sur Akaashi, encore un. Oui, je sais, c'est le troisième alors que Kuroo n'a eu qu'un chapitre pour lui, mais vous verrez, c'est important. Après deux chapitres consacré à l'avancée entre les deux grands cons à cheveux improbables, j'avais envie de ré-explorer le couple de Bokuto et Akaashi. Et surtout voir un point de vue ... extérieur. Enfin vous verrez.  
Merci d'être si nombreux à suivre, à laisser des commentaires, ça fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir.  
ATTENTION : dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, on va faire un retour en arrière de deux ans ! Enfin je vous préciserai dans les notes, mais voilà, faudra faire gaffe aux dates encore une fois. _

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Akaashi

 _Personnages : Akaashi Keiji, Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutaro  
Dans les chapitres précédents : Depuis le 21 mars, Oikawa est de nouveau en couple avec Iwaizumi. Pourtant, le 9 avril, Oikawa et Kuroo sont passés à l'étape sexuelle de leur relation, après des longs jours à se tourner autour._

* * *

 _11 avril 2014 : l'Appartement  
A cette période, Bokuto, Kuroo et Oikawa sont en deuxième année d'études supérieur et Akaashi en première année._

"Maman ! Pour la dernière fois, il faut que je raccroche j'ai des trucs à faire. ... Du travail scolaire ! Arrête ! Okay ça suffit, quand tu seras décidée à avoir une conversation d'adultes, rappelle moi."

Il raccrocha, furieux et fixa son assiette encore pleine. D'un geste empli de rage, il jeta son repas dans la poubelle avant de rejoindre Oikawa et Kuroo dans le salon.

"Ma mère est vraiment ... bornée, fit-il en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

\- Ca craint je suis navré.

\- Elle dit que Bokuto me détourne de mes projets, que je gâche tout par sa faute.

\- Entrer à la NSSU pour devenir médecin du sport, j'appelle pas ça du gâchis."

Akaashi remarqua que les doigts de Kuroo caressaient la cuisse de l'autre garçon, sans que celui-ci réagisse. Il leva un sourcil.

* * *

 _10 avril 2014 : l'Appartement_

"Tu m'as pas raté, j'ai des griffures dans tout le dos !"

Akaashi s'était figé devant la porte de la salle de bain. Kuroo et Oikawa occupaient la pièce et malgré son besoin de douche avant d'aller en cours, il se sentait incapable d'entrer. Il se mordit la lèvre.

"Ne te plains pas, rétorqua la voix du passeur, c'est pas toi qui a le cul défoncé !

\- Tu regrettes ?" dit l'autre plus bas.

Et le plus jeune était reparti dans la cuisine sans entendre la réponse.

* * *

 _11 avril 2014 : l'Appartement_

"Vous êtes passés à l'acte alors" déclara-t-il.

Ses deux aînés tournèrent la tête vers lui. Le cou d'Oikawa était encore couvert de marques. Il grimaça et se releva.

"Je sais que Koutaro s'en fout et qu'il vous laisse faire. Mais pour ma part, je trouve ça vraiment moche. Je pense à ce pauvre gars tout seul là bas chez lui, à attendre que son mec l'appelle, et au lieu de ça il baise ailleurs. C'est pas correct merde."

Il préféra sortir de la pièce mais le passeur le suivit et attrapa son poignet. Il avait l'air vraiment préoccupé.

"Tu vas rien lui dire hein ?

\- Même si j'avais son mail, c'est pas mon genre. C'est juste que ... ça me dégoûte.

\- C'est arrivé qu'une fois et ...

\- Dans tous les cas c'est arrivé ! Penses au fait que tu as Iwaizumi ! Par définition, tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre !"

La porte de leur chambre claqua. Sa tête lui tournait. Il s'allongea au milieu du lit et serra un coussin pour respirer l'odeur de son amant.

* * *

 _27 juillet 2012 : camp d'été, Tokyo (1)  
A cette date, Bokuto est en troisième année de lycée et Akaashi en deuxième année._

 _"_ Keiji attends-moi ! criait Bokuto en le poursuivant.

\- Laisse moi tranquille ! Retourne papouiller l'autre blondasse !

\- Mais arrête enfin ! C'est pas ce que tu crois !"

Akaashi s'arrêta en haut de la colline et croisa les bras, laissant son petit ami le rejoindre. Essouflé, son capitaine le saisit par les épaules.

"On a bloqué en même temps et Tsukki est retombé sur moi !

\- Sans blague ? Et ça vous arrive souvent de vous rouler dessus sur le parquet ?"

Sans attendre de réponse, il avança sans avoir de réel but. Derrière lui, Bokuto ne le suivit pas, il se contenta de hurler.

"Je t'aime Akaashi Keiji ! Alors tu vas revenir ici et m'écouter !"

Akaashi s'était figé. Tous les joueurs pouvaient l'entendre, même s'ils étaient tous sensés être couchés à cette heure. Il se rapprocha et laissa l'autre lui prendre les mains.

"Je ne pourrai jamais te tromper. C'est toi que je veux, uniquement toi. C'était un accident. Je t'aime tu comprends ? J'ai aucune envie de te faire du mal, ou de regarder d'autres garçons."

Il se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa, montrant toute sa passion et son désir dans cet échange. L'autre gémit entre ses lèvres mais Akaashi ne le laissa pas respirer. Il passa une main sous le short pour caresser sa cuisse.

"J'ai envie de toi Koutaro.

\- On est au camp, on avait dit ...

\- Je ne veux pas être raisonnable, je veux qu'on fasse l'amour pour que tu me rassures" dit-il en léchant son cou.

Au final, ils s'étaient enfermés dans un placard et Bokuto était grimpé sur lui pour le chevaucher. Cela n'avait pas été parfait, plutôt brouillon et précipité. Ils s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre à même le carrelage, leurs visages séparés par quelques millimètres. Akaashi caressait tendrement les cheveux gris.

"C'était la première fois ... murmura le capitaine.

\- De quoi ? Qu'on le faisait ailleurs que dans un lit ?

\- Que ... que j'étais ... enfin que je me faisais prendre."

Akaashi rougit furieusement et cacha son trouble en embrassant son front.

"Et c'était bon ? murmura-t-il.

\- Evidemment. Toujours avec toi."

Il sourit et embrassa tendrement son petit ami, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Ils finirent par se rhabiller pour rejoindre les dortoirs et Bokuto rapprocha leurs futons pour qu'ils s'endorment l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

 _11 avril 2014_  
 _A cette période, Bokuto, Kuroo et Oikawa sont en deuxième année d'études supérieur et Akaashi en première année._

A peine était-il rentré qu'Akaashi s'était collé à lui. Surpris et ravi, Bokuto l'avait juste lâché le temps de poser ses affaires.

"Alors ce match ? avait demandé Kuroo en les croisant dans le couloir.

\- On a gagné ... et j'ai joué un set entier, c'était géant.

\- Cool. Je m'occupe du repas."

Bokuto n'avait pu répondre, les mains et la bouche d'Akaashi occupant toute son attention. Le brun l'avait collé au mur dès la porte refermée et entreprenait de le deshabiller rapidement.

"Keiji attends ... murmura-t-il. Je suis crevé.

\- Au point de refuser qu'on le fasse ?"

Il sourit, puis Bokuto tira sur ses cheveux pour le faire arrêter. Il semblait énervé.

"Maintenant ça suffit. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- J'ai juste envie de toi d'accord ?

\- Tous les jours ? Plusieurs fois par jours ? Un, je ne peux pas maintenir ce rythme et deux, t'es bizarre ces derniers temps. Alors tu arrêtes ça immédiatement et tu m'expliques."

Il fut tenté de répondre qu'il ne se passait rien. Il baissa les yeux et s'assit sur le bord de leur lit.

"Ca fait un moment que .. j'ai peur que tu me quittes. Ou que tu ailles voir ailleurs, comme Oikawa avec Iwaizumi. Et qu'au final, on se sépare."

Bokuto s'assit à coté de lui et le serra contre lui pour embrasser ses cheveux. Il frémit et pressa ses mains sur le torse musclé.

"Ca n'arrivera pas mon coeur.

\- Ah oui comment tu le sais ? Si tu rencontres quelqu'un meilleur que moi ?

\- Keiji, commença l'attaquantt.

\- Je sais, tu m'aimes, mais si tu te lasses ?

\- Tais toi, fit son amant en le regardant. Ecoute moi parce que ce que je vais dire est super important."

Akaashi en profita pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler.

"Je suis amoureux de toi, je veux qu'on partage notre vie, qu'on vieillisse ensemble. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller voir ailleurs, parce que tu es avec moi. Tu me combles, c'est clair ça ? Je suis heureux parce qu'on est ensemble. Je ne peux pas te promettre que ça ne changera jamais, mais pour l'instant c'est que je ressens. Rentre toi dans le crâne que je ne veux que toi et que je t'aime plus fort que tout."

Devant l'insistance et le sérieux de son petit ami, Akaashi acquiesça et enfouit son visage contre son cou, échappant quelques larmes sur sa veste.

"Et si ta mère pense que je ne pourrai pas t'offrir le bonheur que tu mérites ... on l'emmerde. Je sais qu'elle a tord. Après tout ... je suis le meilleur."

Ils rirent en même temps puis leurs bouches se rejoignirent tendrement.

* * *

12 avril 2014

Il avait pris du poids, se dit-il en se lavant les dents. A coté de lui, Oikawa étalait une crème sur son visage. Depuis la veille, ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot. Il se rinça rapidement la bouche.

"Je te présente mes excuses, dit-il. J'aurai pas dû être aussi insultant.

\- Oh, non, t'as ... t'as eu raison. J'ai besoin d'un électrochoc.

\- Suite du programme ?"

Oikawa se pinça les lèvres et enleva le bandeau de ses cheveux.

"J'en sais rien. Faut que j'y réfléchisse.

\- J'ai encore une question. Comment tu fais pour ... enfin ton régime, ça se passe comment ? J'ai un peu gonflé depuis que je ne fais plus de sport.

\- Je suis allé voir un nutritionniste pour qu'il me fasse un programme adapté. Mais en règle générale, faut éviter le gras, les féculents et manger du poisson pour l'énergie."

* * *

 _(1) J'ai été incapable de retrouver la date exacte, j'en suis navrée, je corrigerai dès que je retrouverai. Dans tous les cas, vous voyez très bien de quel camp d'été je parle._

 _Je m'excuse vraiment pour Iwaizumi et pour tous ses fans : si quelqu'un ne mérite pas ce qu'il lui arrive, c'est bien lui, je suis vraiment désolée de lui faire ça. Huuum que dire de plus ... voilà ... Akaashi a une réaction normale j'ai l'impression, à ne pas accepter l'adultère, contrairement aux trois autres. Enfin je vous rassure, Oikawa le vit pas super bien non plus. On va approfondir ça dans les chapitres suivants.  
Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce retour en arrière, j'en ai d'autres prévus pour la suite !  
Prochain chapitre sur Kuroo ! A très très vite !_


	10. Chapitre 10 : Kuroo

_Ceux qui ne sont pas doués_

 _Bonjour bonsoir à tous ! Je remercie vivement les TD d'histoire moderne, au moins on peut glander et écrire les chapitres, comme ça on avance. Alors ! Je bosse beaucoup en ce moment, ce qui fait que je suis fatiguée et quand j'espère me coucher tôt, je dois retourner en cours. Génial. Entre les cours, le travail, les révisions et les insomnies à six heures du matin, c'est pas la joie.  
Enfin bref. On y retourne donc avec un chapitre assez important. On reste toujours en avril, mais ça va avancer vite par la suite. Chapitre sur Kuroo parce que ça fait longtemps et parce que il faut faire avancer la relation des deux connards. Présence exceptionnelle aujourd'hui de Kenma ! On m'a demandé s'il y aurait d'autres personnages de Haikyuu et la réponse est oui, on va donc avoir Kenma aujourd'hui, il y aura prochaine Iwaizumi qui va revenir ( évidemment ). Le truc c'est que j'aimerai bien faire intervenir du monde, mais si ça ne sert pas l'histoire, ça ne sert à rien de faire des caméos vous voyez. On verra par la suite dans tous les cas._

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Kuroo

 _Personnages : Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutaro, Kenma Kozume_  
 _A savoir : A cette date, Kuroo et Oikawa sont en deuxième année d'études supérieures à Todai, Bokuto est en deuxième d'études supérieures à la Nippon Sport Science University et Kenma est en première année d'études supérieures dans une université de mathématiques._

* * *

 _14 avril 2014 - L'Appartement_

Il embrassait le cou d'Oikawa en caressant ses cuisses. L'autre gémit en se tortillant de plaisir. A deux dans un lit simple, l'entreprise était complexe, mais cela permettait de mettre en contact la moindre parcelle de leurs peaux. Kuroo glissa une main dans son jean.

"Non non arrêtes ! Stop ! s'écria l'autre en se redressant brusquement. On ne peut pas faire ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Et si tu oses me répéter que t'as un copain ...

\- C'est le cas et c'est pour ça qu'on ... que je ne peux pas refaire cette erreur."

Pourtant il resta dans le lit et ne broncha pas quand le brun caressa sa cheville.

"C'est marrant ce jeu. Je me demandes combien de temps tu vas tenir.

\- C'est juste un jeu alors ? rétorqua Oikawa.

\- Oh non, loin de là. Mais j'aime bien me dire que j'ai gagné la première manche."

Il se mordit la lèvre et attira son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser. Kuroo ferma les yeux et en profitant pour onduler son corps contre le sien. Sous lui, l'autre haletait doucement. Il sentit une pression sur son torse.

"On échange. Je serai pas en dessous deux fois.

\- Comme tu veux Tooru, répondit-il en s'allongeant dos au matelas.

\- Arrête de parler" grogna le passeur en retirant son pantalon.

Il sourit, triomphant et laissa Oikawa s'activer pour le déshabiller.

* * *

Ils étaient restés allongés l'un sur l'autre, Kuroo caressant machinalement ses cheveux. L'autre soupira et s'écarta légèrement de lui.

"Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

\- C'est à dire ? Tu veux pas qu'on reste comme ça ?

\- Non ... c'est pas bien. Vraiment pas. Je te jure, je me sens super mal. C'est pas par rapport à toi, je veux dire, j'ai pris mon pied mais ... je me sens coupable."

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur le matelas, venant l'embrasser doucement.

"Tu veux quoi ? Tu veux être avec moi ?

\- Non ! s'exclama Oikawa. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, j'ai aucune envie d'être ... en couple avec toi !"

Kuroo eut quand même un léger pincement au coeur, même s'il se doutait de la réponse. Il se releva doucement.

"Très bien. Alors voilà, tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Retourne avec ton amoureux.

\- Tu comprends pas ... C'est la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. On se connait depuis le primaire et je m'en veux horriblement de lui faire ça. Mais ... toi ... quand je suis avec lui, tu me manques."

Il aurait dû être content de lui faire cet effet. Au lieu de ça, il eut un élan de compassion pour Iwaizumi, qui ne se doutait de rien. Il lui tourna le dos pour aller prendre sa douche.

Quand il revient, Oikawa était allongé sous ses couvertures. Il se posa au bord du lit et laissa un instant de silence.

"T'as pas à choisir, fit-il au bout de quelques instants.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Pourquoi tu devrais choisir entre sortir avec lui et coucher avec moi ? De toute façon entre nous y a que du sexe. Et c'est facilement dissimulable puisqu'on vit ensemble."

Il le fixa, choqué et surpris. De toute façon Kuroo savait qu'il n'aurait rien de mieux.

"Tu serai capable de jongler ?

\- Mais ... j'en sais rien ... m-mais toi ? Ca te convient ?

\- J'ai pas envie qu'on arrête. Ca me plait ce qu'on a. Toi aussi. Alors fais les deux."

Oikawa sourit malicieusement et sortit de la couette pour se jeter sur sa bouche.

* * *

 _Dimanche 18 avril - café dans le centre de Tokyo_

Il resserra son foulard. Kenma pencha la tête.

"T'as quoi au cou ? demanda-t-il en buvant son café au lait.

\- Rien. Une piqûre.

\- Oh. Bien sur. On va dire que je vais te croire.

\- Faisons comme ça."

Le blond se pinça les lèvres et Kuroo se sentit observé. Il préféra lui faire un grand sourire.

"Comment va Sakura ?

\- Bien, je la vois ce soir. Et toi ? T'as quelqu'un ?

\- J'aurai du me douter que tu lâcherai pas l'affaire. C'est ... compliqué.

\- Essaie toujours."

Il se demanda comment présenter la chose et prit le temps d'avaler sa boisson. Le cadre était agréable et il était content de revoir son ami. Contrairement à Akaashi, celui-ci ne le jugerait pas. Il le regarda dans les yeux.

"C'est un homme marié.

\- ... Oh. Ben ... c'est surprenant.

\- Ouais, je sais, c'est mal, immoral et tout ça. Ca va, je connais la chanson.

\- C'est pas ça. T'es pourtant pas du genre à partager."

Kenma prit son smartphone pour envoyer rapidement un mail puis le reposa pour le fixer gravement, rejetant des mèches en arrière.

"Depuis quand tu acceptes de passer en second ?

\- Parce que ... il quittera pas sa femme. Il l'aime trop.

\- Alors c'est un con et il te mérite pas. Laisse le tomber.

\- Non ça ... c'est pas envisageable.

\- Sérieusement si tu sais que ça mène à rien et que t'auras rien de plus, pourquoi tu continues ?"

Il ne répondit pas et tourna la tête pour regarder un couple plus loin dans le café.

* * *

A peine rentré, Oikawa s'approcha avec un grand sourire. Il lui tendit un billet.

"Concert d'un ami. Tu viendrai avec moi ?

\- Depuis quand on a des rencards ? fit-il d'un ton sec qu'il regretta aussitôt en voyant sa grimace.

\- Pas la peine d'être aussi direct, grogna son amant. Je me suis dis que ça te plairait."

Kuroo se saisit du billet et le lut rapidement, notant la date et le lieu.

"Ca marche. Faisons ça.

\- Tu passes me prendre à huit heures ?

\- Avec joie, j'aurai un carrosse."

Dans le salon, Bokuto relisait ses notes de cours. Il leva la tête vers son ami et croisa les bras.

"T'es bien conscient qu'il ne t'a demandé que parce que Iwaizumi ne peut pas ce soir là ?

\- Oh la ferme, je m'en fiche. Et comment tu sais ça ?

\- Il me l'a dit quand on parlait de tes goûts musicaux. Putain Tetsu à quoi tu joues en ce moment ? Le mec que j'ai connu au lycée ne se laisserait pas manipuler comme ça. Réfléchis un peu, il te mène par ...

\- Je le sais, le coupa-t-il. J'en ai conscience. Et je m'en fiche. T'en fais pas, je le manipule aussi.

\- Ah ouais tu crois ? J'ai surtout l'impression que tu te fais avoir.

\- Aucun risque. J'ai un plan" ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Son ami hocha la tête et retourna à ses manuels. Kuroo espérait qu'il n'avait pas saisi son mensonge. Il s'enfuit dans leur chambre pour ne pas se trahir.

* * *

 _Jeudi 22 avril - Salle de concert_

Il recoiffa rapidement ses cheveux, Oikawa remontait son pantalon en riant nerveusement.

"C'est franchement ridicule, j'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait fait ça ici.

\- C'est la bière, rétorqua Kuroo en jetant la capote. Et à cause de ton pote qui, excuse moi, joue vraiment mal."

Oikawa sortit de la cabine en premier et reprit sa main pour traverser la foule. A leurs tables, ils retrouvèrent leurs verres et Kuroo finit le sien d'une traite. Il observa son amant s'installer sur la banquette avec un rictus de douleur. Ils avaient surement trop bu. Il s'assit à coté de lui et suivit son regard vers le groupe sur scène.

"Tu joues mieux, déclara-t-il. Mais c'était cool comme soirée.

Il tourna la tête vers lui. Il souriait. Kuroo se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement, caressant sa joue en même temps et l'autre serra ses cheveux. Il frissonna.

"Eh Tooru ...

\- Oui, on fera un second round une fois rentré à l'appart, ça m'a pas suffit ce truc vite fait aux toilettes ...

\- Est ce que tu tiens à moi ?" le coupa-t-il.

Le passeur garda la bouche ouverte quelques secondes. Une autre chanson reprit, plus lente, plus sensuelle. Puis il sourit largement et rapprocha son visage.

"Oui. Carrément. Je suis bien avec toi."

Il reprit sa bouche doucement et Kuroo ferma les yeux. Il sentait son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Oikawa lécha son cou et descendit sur sa clavicule pour laisser une nouvelle marque rouge.

* * *

 _Je suis un monstre abominable vous avez pas idée. ALORS ! Merci d'avoir lu, tout d'abord.  
Quelques annonces concernant la suite : le prochain chapitre sera centré sur Iwaizumi, ENFIN, depuis le temps qu'il fallait le faire, et il va se passer deux choses : d'abord on va passer de avril à juin dans la chronologie, c'est à dire une bonne ellipse. Je le fais parce que entre temps, il ne se passe pas grand chose. Et de deux, on aura un nouveau flash back de deux ans. Mais on reprécisera ça dans le prochain, c'est juste pour vous donner envie de continuer à suivre. On se retrouve donc très vite pour la suite ! _


	11. Chapitre 11 : Iwaizumi

_Ceux qui ne sont pas doués_

 _Bonjour les enfants. Allez, il est enfin là, vous l'attendiez, j'ai pris du temps pour l'écrire ( oui bon un peu ) et j'ai même du refaire les découpages. La première version était plus courte, plus lente. Iwaizumi méritait son chapitre, parce que ... le pauvre quoi. Le bichon d'amour. Il mérite vraiment plus de câlins.  
Plus important, je tenais à préciser quelque chose : je suis désolée de pas l'avoir montrer plus, ou mal mais pour Oikawa, ce n'est pas juste une histoire de fesse hein. Mettez vous bien ça dans la tête et tâchez de relire le tout. Je m'excuse si c'était mal dit. Enfin voilà. Maintenant que ceci est clair, je tiens à vous prévenir : dans les prochains chapitres, va y avoir des larmes, du sang, de la douleur, ça va être une vraie boucherie. Enfin j'espère. Prenez une grande inspiration et en avant.  
Ah oui aussi : il y aura un nouveau flash back dans ce chapitre.  
Notez en plus qu'on va avancer dans le temps. On va passer le mois de mai parce que clairement il ne s'y passe rien de plus que ce qu'on a vu la dernière fois.  
Vous aviez de la peine pour Iwaizumi ? D'ici la fin de ce chapitre, vous allez tous pleurer pour lui. _

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Iwaizumi

 _Personnages : Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutaro_

* * *

 _01 juin 2014 - Studio de Iwaizumi  
A cette date, Iwaizumi et Oikawa sont en deuxième année d'étude supérieure_

Parfois, il lui semblait qu'Oikawa était étrange, fuyant, comme s'il lui cachait quelque chose. Et l'instant d'après, il redevenait adorable, tactile et lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Il se disait ça en caressant son ventre. Il mordilla doucement son oreille.

"T'as réfléchi pour les vacances ?

\- Uhm oui ... partir deux semaines, ça fait trop, j'ai des examens dès la rentrée."

Son petit ami descendit de ses genoux pour s'asseoir à coté de lui et Iwaizumi garda une main serrée sur sa jambe, pour le retenir proche de lui.

"Je comprends. Une semaine c'est déjà bien.

\- T'as pas de stage d'été ?

\- Si, mais j'ai pas besoin d'y aller, comme je suis pas titulaire. Comme j'ai compris, c'est un moment privilégié entre les aînés."

Il fronça les sourcils : l'autre semblait presque déçu. Il soupira et se colla à lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

"Je me disais ... ça te dirait qu'on fasse un truc le 10 ? Qu'on aille quelque part tous les deux ?"

Oikawa eut un rire nerveux et remit ses cheveux en arrière, se grattant l'arrière de la tête au passage.

"T'es chiant, j'avais prévu une surprise ...

\- Oh c'est vrai ? murmura Iwaizumi, agréablement surpris.

\- Evidemment c'est ton anniversaire ... donc tu me réserves ta soirée d'accord ?"

Il se sentit rassuré qu'Oikawa pense à lui. Pourtant l'année dernière il avait oublié.

* * *

 _28 octobre 2012 - Lycée Aoba Josei  
A cette date, Iwaizumi et Oikawa sont en troisième année de lycée, ils viennent de perdre aux éliminatoires. _

Iwaizumi rejoignit son ami sur le toit. Son capitaine était assis dans un coin, sans cravate, les cheveux décoiffés. Il s'assit à coté de lui et posa un sandwich devant lui. _  
_

"Ca va aller ? fit-il machinalement.

\- Non. Absolument pas. Ca va pas du tout.

\- C'est pas si grave ... on ira pas aux nationales d'accord mais on a passé des bons moments non ?

\- Tu comprends pas ..."

Oikawa posa sa tête sur son épaule et Iwaizumi frémit. Pourtant il le laissa faire.

"Je voulais juste gagner. C'est ... tellement humiliant. En plus par Tobio quoi ...

\- Oui je sais. J'étais là aussi.

\- J'suis dégoûté, fit-il. Et ouais ... heureusement que t'es là."

L'attaquant se mordit la lèvre mais ne dit rien. Il se content de rester contre lui. Il avait envie de lui dire, mais le moment était surement mal choisi.

"J'ai même plus envie de jouer ... ça sert plus à rien.

\- Arrête ... tu vas aller à la fac à Tokyo, c'est pas parce qu'on a perdu que la vie s'arrête. Il reste plein de choses à vivre ... et puis hey, je serai avec toi, tête de noeuds.

\- Je sais. Ca fait juste ... tellement mal.

Son ami tremblait de frustration. Iwaizumi passa une main dans les cheveux châtains pour qu'il se blottisse contre lui. Cela lui rappelait les moments de leurs enfances, quand l'un ou l'autre se faisait gronder et qu'ils se réconfortaient comme ça. Il hésita encore quelques minutes, regarda des oiseaux passer et s'éclaircit la gorge.

"J'ai ... quelque chose à te dire. Quelque chose d'important. Tu me coupes pas d'accord ?

\- T'as eu des réponses d'écoles ?"

Il fit non de la tête et tourna son visage vers le sien. Oikawa avait les yeux rougis, pourtant il le trouva beau. Il maudit les effets de l'amour.

"Ca fait un moment que ... je ne te vois plus comme un ami. Je ... je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Et je voulais te ... te le dire. Te force pas à répondre quoi que ce soit. Pardon si ça gâche notre amitié mais j'avais besoin que tu le saches."

Le passeur n'eut d'abord aucune réaction. Il semblait trop choqué pour réagir. Iwaizumi se leva, les dents serrés. Voilà, il avait foutu en l'air des années d'amitiés. Il recula.

"L-Laisse tomber ... oublions ça.

\- Attends ! cria Oikawa en se levant à son tour. Je ... je veux bien essayer !"

Il s'arrêta. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son ami puisse prononcer ces mots. Il s'approcha, les joues rouges.

"J'y ai pensé aussi ... à sortir avec toi. On irait bien ensemble je crois. On ... on essaye ? On se donne un rendez vous et on voit ce que ça donne ?"

Iwaizumi sourit largement, ravi et la chaleur au ventre. Il osait à peine y croire. Il rit nerveusement et se frotta le nez.

* * *

 _08 juin 2014 - Studio d'Iwaizumi_  
 _A cette date, Oikawa et Iwaizumi sont en deuxième année d'études supérieure._

Il l'attendait dans le noir. Oikawa allait bientôt venir le rejoindre pour la soirée. Il avait décidé d'être honnête avec lui, au risque de le perdre une nouvelle fois. Il jouait gros. Son petit ami ne lui pardonnerait sans doute pas. Il serra les dents et remonta ses jambes contre son torse. Il s'en voulait. Il n'avait jamais voulu gâcher leur relation. Toute la journée, il s'était interrogé sur leur couple, sur leur amour, sans trouver de réponse à son problème. Quand il frappa à la porte, Iwaizumi courut lui ouvrir et fut rassuré de voir son grand sourire.

Il le fit entrer et l'écouta parler de son entraînement. Il participa à peine à la conversation, se contentant de rester assis sur le canapé. Au bout d'un moment, Oikawa stoppa son monologue et se tourna vers lui.

"Ca va pas ? T'as l'air bizarre.

\- Je .. commença-t-il avant de fixer un point dans le vide. Faut que je te parle ..."

La dernière fois qu'il avait prononcé ces mots, ils s'étaient séparés. Il y eut un instant de silence.

"Hier, l'équipe a gagné le match. Alors on est sorti fêté ça et ... j'ai un peu trop bu. Et ... la manager ... m'a chauffé toute la soirée. A la fin, j'ai ... j'ai cédé et on est allé chez elle ..."

Oikawa s'écarta de lui, brutalement. Il secoua la tête.

"Mais on a rien fait ! O-On est pas allé plus loin ! On a failli mais ... j'ai pas pu ... j'ai pas pu parce que j'ai pensé à toi et je me suis dit que j'avais pas le droit de te faire ça. je ... non non Tooru pleures pas, s'il te plait, pardon ..."

Il avait caché son visage derrière ses mains, mais des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Iwaizumi s'approcha pour le serrer dans ses bras et caresser ses cheveux pour tenter de le rassurer. Son amant inspira son odeur et crocheta ses bras à son cou.

"Pardon ... j'aurai pas du.

\- M-Merci ... répondit l'autre. Merci d'être honnête avec moi.

\- Me quittes pas ... le supplia Iwaizumi à voix basse. C'était une erreur. Me quittes pas s'il te plait ... je t'aime tellement ..."

\- J-Je sais ... je ... je vais pas te quitter. Je t'aime aussi."

Il écarta une mèche, essuya une larme et l'embrassa doucement. D'un seul coup, il se sentait beaucoup plus détendu, comme si tout allait mieux. Il sourit contre ses lèvres.

* * *

 _25 juin 2014 - Studio d'Iwaizumi_

Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette visite. Il invita Bokuto à s'asseoir mais ce dernier resta debout au milieu du studio. Il se tritura les mains.

"On s'était pas vu depuis ... Depuis le mois de mai c'est ça ? Quand vous êtes venus pour ...

\- Je suis pas venu pour discuter, le coupa-t-il froidement. J'ai un truc important à te dire et ... et ça va faire mal."

Sa respiration se coupa. Immédiatement, il songea à son petit ami.

"Tooru va bien ?

\- ... Je ... oui, il a ... enfin ... Rah je sais pas comment faire ça, je suis même pas sur que ça soit la chose à faire !"

Bokuto avait les traits fatigués de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi correctement depuis plusieurs jours, songea Iwaizumi. Il le fixait, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Si ce n'était pour Oikawa, que faisait-il ici ? Les pires scénarios se bousculaient dans son cerveau.

"D'accord alors ... de toute façon, y a qu'une manière de présenter ça alors ... Ne m'en veux pas à moi Iwaizumi-san. J'essaie de faire au mieux pour tout le monde.

\- Dis le Bokuto-san ... murmura-t-il.

\- Il n'est pas ... enfin ... il te trompe. Depuis des mois. Avec Tetsu."

Son premier reflexe fut de nier. Il secoua la tête, refusant d'y croire. Puis Bokuto lui dévoila des détails, des dates. Et il les rapprocha à ce qu'il avait lui même remarqué. Les absences, les appels téléphoniques dans le vide, Oikawa qui ne rappelait que le lendemain en s'excusant à peine. Il serra les poings.

* * *

 _... je m'enfuis. Loin. très vite. Au revoir voilà salut. Je suis navrée s'il restait des fans d'Iwaizumi par ici.  
Bon et oui ... vous verrez, la réaction de Bokuto va se comprendre par la suite. Le chapitre 12 lui sera consacré d'ailleurs. Et préparez vous parce qu'il est vraiment comac, il se passe pas mal de choses. Le 13 sera sans doute sur Oikawa et peut être même le 14 aussi.  
Avec tout ça ... il est possible qu'on approche de la fin les enfants. Préparez vous, je ne pense pas aller au delà de 16 voire 17 chapitres. Pas bien plus. Il y aura peut être des annexes, des scènes coupées, mais c'est tout. Alors s'il y a des choses que vous voulez voir, dites le !  
A très vite! _


	12. Chapitre 12 : Bokuto

_Ceux qui ne sont pas doués_

 _Ce chapitre est le plus long. Et bon sang les gens, respirez un bon coup avant de le lire. J'ai du m'y reprendre à trois fois pour le finir, couper des scènes. J'essaie vraiment de faire en sorte que personne ne souffre. Mais bon. Je vous fais passer par toutes les couleurs dans cette fic, j'en suis navrée, mais c'est aussi le but.  
Autre chose : j'ai écris les chapitres 13 et 14 et le 14 sera le dernier. Donc on s'approche de la fin. Et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Il y aura un épilogue et surement un bonus avec les scènes coupées. Mais voilà, on va arriver au dernier acte. Et ça va être vachement bien. Le chapitre 13 est génial, le 14 trop mignon.  
Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Bokuto

 _Personnages : Bokuto Koutaro, Akaashi Keiji, Kuroo Testurou, Oikawa Tooru  
A savoir : à cette date, Bokuto, Kuroo et Oikawa sont en deuxième année d'études supérieure et Akaashi en première année._

* * *

 _11 juin 2014 - l'Appartement_

"Tu dis que tu t'en fous, mais en fait c'est faux.

\- Bien sur que c'est faux ! Ca m'énerve, j'arrive pas à comprendre, ça me rend dingue ! Je déteste ne pas résoudre un problème."

Collé au torse d'Akaashi, Bokuto soupira et reposa son livre. L'autre caressait ses cheveux en revisant ses propres cours.

"Tu crois que je devrai intervenir ?

\- Non, rétorqua son cadet. Ca ne concerne qu'eux. Laisse les faire.

\- Oui mais ..."

Il y eu un grattement à la porte. Oikawa étant chez son petit ami officiel depuis deux jours, ce ne pouvait être que Kuroo. Bokuto se releva rapidement, enfila un boxer et ouvrit la porte. Pour que son meilleur ami veuille le voir après onze heures du soir, cela devait être important. Il se figea en voyant son air défait. Sans un mot, il lui tendit son téléphone.

Oikawa ne lui avait envoyé que quelques mots : "C'est terminé. Je me consacre à mon couple. Tu mérites mieux." Bokuto fronça les sourcils.

"Tu mérites mieux, fit-il à voix haute d'une voix sifflante. J'hallucine. Je vais le ...

\- S'il te plait, murmura Kuroo en rangeant l'appareil. Non."

Il avait une voix étrange. Il le prit dans ses bra et le serra contre lui. Son ami ne broncha pas, se contentant de lui rendre son étreinte. Akaashi passa à coté d'eux pour aller faire du thé.

* * *

 _12 juin 2014 - l'Appartement_

Des cris dans l'appartement, encore. Il soupira, posa ses affaires et alluma la musique. En cherchant un peu, il tomba sur les chansons des Rolling Stones et monta le son. Rien ne changea, ses deux colocataires continuaient de hurler. Aujourd'hui, après la courte nuit passée à comprendre les sentiments de Kuroo et son entorse au doigt, il n'avait aucune patience. Il s'elança dans le couloir dans l'objectif de se joindre à la dispute.

"Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ? hurla Oikawa encore plus fort. Il fallait que je fasse un choix !

\- T'as fait le mauvais ! Il ne t'apportera rien !

\- Si de la sécurité et ... merde Tetsuro ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

\- Pour que tu te sentes aussi mal que moi espèce d'enfoiré ! T'as pas idée de ce que je ressens pour toi !"

Bokuto secoua la tête. Il aurait du le savoir. Il aurait du le voir venir. Cette histoire était allé beaucoup trop loin et maintenant son meilleur ami était amoureux. Pourtant il resta dans le couloir. Il se sentait de trop. Il était trop tard pour s'interposer.

"Si je sais, répondit Oikawa plus bas. Moi aussi. J'ai ... j'ai essayé de penser que nous deux ... c'était une erreur, que c'était juste ... une phase, un truc purement sexuel ... mais c'est pour que ça ..."

Il écoutait attentivement. Il pouvait presque les imaginer l'un face à l'autre.

"Je pensais pas que ... que ça serait si fort ... ça nous dépasse Tetsuro.

\- Arrête. T'as pas le droit de me faire ça, murmura Kuroo.

\- C'est ta faute ! On était d'accord pour dire que c'était rien, et puis t'as voulu jouer ... Je suis sensé faire quoi maintenant ?

\- Quitte le."

La raideur du ton de son meilleur ami lui fit presque peur. Il ne le reconnut pas. Il se donna l'ordre de partir en courant mais il ne put bouger.

"Quitte le, répéta-t-il plus fort. Pour moi.

\- Je ne peux pas ... Pas comme ça.

\- Quitte le. Sinon c'est fini entre nous."

Bokuto choisit ce moment pour s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre. Il entendit le brun sortir puis quelqu'un frappa dans un mur.

* * *

 _22 juin 2014 - l'Appartement_

Il se sentait vraiment en colère. Il fixa les deux cons se sourirent, puis Oikawa passa avec un air gêné et un clin d'oeil pour Kuroo. Son ami l'observa dans le miroir. Le brun prit le temps de poser son rasoir, de se rincer les joues avant de se tourner vers lui. Et il avait le mauvais esprit de continuer à sourire.

"Oui Koutaro ? Quelque chose à dire ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

\- Je suis sorti avec un ami, on a mangé des glaces et on est rentré pour faire des choses sexuelles.

\- Ah oui vraiment. Bah j'espère que ça valait le coup."

Kuroo s'approcha. Bokuto ne broncha pas et bomba le torse pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"J'ai essayé de suivre, mais mon esprit doit être trop limité, donc tu vas devoir m'expliquer.

\- Iwaizumi et lui, ça marche pas. Ca ne marche plus et ça ne marchera plus. Il s'en est pas encore rendu compte, mais moi oui. Je le veux et je l'aurai.

\- T'es qu'un con. Je croyais que cette histoire était réglée ?

\- Elle ne l'est pas. Ca te dépasse hein ? Parce que ça rentre pas dans tes cases ? Tu comprends pas ce qu'il se passe donc tu penses que c'est mal ?"

Bokuto le gifla. Oikawa revient sur le champ à cause du bruit et Kuroo le poussa violemment.

"Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème Koutaro ?

\- Vous avez même pas tenu trois jours ! cria-t-il. Trois jours putain !

\- Premièrement, si on a envie de s'envoyer en l'air, on fait ce qu'on veut ! Deuxièmement, en quoi ça te concerne au juste ?

\- Ca me concerne quand tu pleures toute la nuit pour ensuite te remettre à genoux devant lui ! Ca me concerne parce que tu fais n'importe quoi ! Elles sont où tes bonnes résolutions ? "Quitte le sinon c'est fini entre nous" hein ?

\- Ca suffit !

\- Et toi ô grand roi ! cria Bokuto à l'attention d'Oikawa qui se tenait en retrait. Il me semble que je t'avais prévenu : t'as foutu en l'air mon meilleur pote. Alors maintenant réfléchis bien, et une bonne fois pour toute fais le bon choix."

Il s'enfuit pour se réfugier sous ses couvertures et mordit l'oreiller en criant. Le réveil indiquait vingt deux heures. Il réalisa avec horreur qu'Akaashi n'était pas rentré.

* * *

 _23 juin 2014 - Hôpital de Tokyo_

Il prit le gobelet que Kuroo lui tendit et murmura un merci. Ses yeux lui piquaient. Il avala une gorgée et se brûla la langue. Il se sentait vraiment épuisé. Un troisième médecin passa devant eux sans leur adresser la parole.

"Je vais devenir dingue si personne ne me dit rien.

\- Des nouvelles de ses parents ?

\- Ils sont en chemin."

A la réception, Bokuto essuya un cinquième refus. L'infirmière refusait de le laisser voir son petit ami parce qu'il n'était pas de la famille. Il retourna à sa place, résigné et termina sa boisson chaude.

"C'est ma faute, murmura-t-il. Entre toi et l'autre con, les entraînements et les cours ... j'ai pas fait attention à lui. Sa mère va me massacrer.

\- C'est pas à cause de toi. T'as fait de ton mieux.

\- C'est l'homme que j'aime. J'aurai du faire plus."

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami et se retient de pleurer.

"Merci d'être resté avec moi.

\- C'est normal. T'es mon meilleur ami. Et ça changera jamais.

\- Et Oikawa ?

\- Je l'aime putain. Vraiment. Je l'aime tellement."

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra. Quand les parents d'Akaashi arrivèrent, sa mère lui hurla dessus, puis ils pleurèrent tous les deux en s'excusant. Son père lui permit de venir avec eux. En voyant son amant blotti entre les oreillers blancs, il se sentit encore plus coupable.

* * *

 _25 juin 2014 - Hôpital de Tokyo_

Sur le chemin entre le studio d'Iwaizumi et l'hopital, il avait acheté un paquet de cigarettes et en avait fumé quatre. Il avait maché une pastille à la menthe pour masquer l'odeur. Il salua les infirmières et rentra dans la chambre d'Akaashi. Il le trouva assis contre les oreillers en train de zapper.

"Ils ont que des chaînes d'infos. C'est déprimant, fit-il en serrant ses doigts.

\- Tes parents ?

\- Ils viennent de partir, comme je leur ai dit que tu arrivais."

Bokuto enleva sa veste, ses chaussures et se glissa dans le lit pour se lover contre lui. Il inspira son odeur rassurante et caressa ses hanches.

"Excuse moi ... murmura-t-il. J'ai pas assuré. J'aurai dû être là pour toi.

\- Non c'est moi ... Je suis qu'un con. C'est la dernière fois que je vais courir en plein soleil."

Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa pour plaquer sa bouche sur celle d'Akaashi. L'autre profita en gémissant doucement puis il s'écarta.

"Ils ont trouvé des graves carences dans tes analyses. En fer, en protéines. Dis moi la vérité, ça fait combien de temps que tu avais arrêté de manger ?

\- Je ... j'ai pas ...

\- Keiji s'il te plait. Tu te rends pas compte je crois ...

\- Si, assura Akaashi. J'ai déconné. Et ... je suis allé trop loin. T'as raison. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de me faire soigner. Et j'ai ... besoin de toi pour ça. De toi et de mes parents."

Il serra des mèches grises entre ses doigts et Bokuto l'embrassa tendrement, restant proche de ses lèvres.

"C'était affreux ... quand j'ai réalisé que t'étais pas rentré, je t'ai appelé des dizaines de fois. Et c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a répondu. Il a dit qu'il t'avait trouvé évanoui dans le parc et qu'il t'emmenait à l'hôpital. Alors je suis venu, mais ils voulaient rien me dire ... parce que je ne suis pas ta famille. J'ai attendu des heures, c'était affreux ...

\- Je suis désolé ...

\- Non, le coupa Bokuto. Surtout t'excuses pas. C'est arrivé, c'est tout. Maintenant on va te soigner d'accord ? Et correctement parce que je ne veux plus jamais qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit."

Le petit brun acquiesca et le serra contre lui, plantant ses ongles dans ses épaules. Il le laissa faire, se contentant de respirer calmement.

"Je t'aime, lui dit son petit ami.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Keiji. Et ... j'ai un dernier truc à te dire. Je crois que j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible.

\- Genre pire que s'évanouir dans un parc après avoir couru en plein soleil sans rien dans l'estomac ?

\- Ouais pire. J'ai été voir Iwaizumi-san et ... je lui ai tout raconté."

Il baissa les yeux. Akaashi jura et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

"Mais mais ... mais t'es fou, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Il fallait bien qu'il l'apprenne ... Et je ne peux plus voir Testu aussi malheureux. Maintenant les choses vont avancer."

Il bailla et passa une main sur son visage. Son ami allait sans doute lui en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais après tout, Oikawa l'avait cherché.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ... donc je vais aller me coucher hein ... faire des beaux rêves tout ça tout ça ... et je guette vos réactions, que j'espère nombreuses. Sérieusement avec ce chapitre je voulais vous montrer que la relation des deux cons a beaucoup de conséquences, qu'elle prend vraiment toute la place et que ça perturbe tout le monde, comme une spirale, une nébuleuse et au centre un trou noir. Ca a des effets partout. Et dans le chapitre prochain vous verrez ce que Iwaizumi va faire. Donc chapitre 13 sur Oikawa et chapitre 14 sur Kuroo. Et un épilogue.  
Les chapitres sont prêts donc j'essaie de les taper d'ici la fin de la semaine. A très vite._


	13. Chapitre 13 : Oikawa

_Ceux qui ne sont pas doués_

 _Alors en avant la déconne. Chapitre centré sur Oikawa aujourd'hui. Au programme, on a la réaction d'Iwaizumi face aux révélations de Bokuto, des nouvelles d'Akaashi. Attention les âmes sensibles, y a des larmes et du sang dans ce chapitre. Enfin rien de très très grave, mais voilà, c'est pas super joyeux encore._  
 _Bon parlons un peu d'Akaashi. En fait j'aurai aimé développer plus ses problèmes. Disons juste que il a pas vraiment arrêté de manger. Il a juste arrêté beaucoup d'aliments. Beaucoup trop. Et surtout il a mal vécu les études, il y arrivait pas donc ... le stress plus la rage puis ça et ça ... voilà. Pas glop.  
Beaucoup de réactions pour le chapitre précédent, je vous en remercie fortement, je ne m'attendais pas à autant ! Ma Pêche m'a dit "Tu as giflé Kuroo et envoyé Akaashi à l'hôpital tu t'attendais à quoi". Alors voilà je m'excuse pour les fans d'Akaashi qui ont eu mal au coeur mais ne vous en faites pas il va se remettre !  
J'ai terminé d'écrire le chapitre 14 et l'épilogue donc ... c'est officiellement bientot la fin. Peut être un chapitre bonus en rating M mais pas sur. Je réfléchis ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Oikawa

 _Personnages : Bokuto Koutaro, Akaashi Keiji, Kuroo Testurou, Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime  
A savoir : à cette date, Bokuto, Kuroo, Iwaizumi et Oikawa sont en deuxième année d'études supérieure et Akaashi en première année._

* * *

 _26 juin 2014 - Todai_

Il sortit vite de cours et courut dans les couloirs, fourrant son devoir dans son sac. Ses notes étaient en chute mais pour le moment il n'en avait rien à faire. Il apercut la silhouette d'Iwaizumi devant l'école et se rapprocha de lui à grandes foulées.

"Merci d'être venu, comme ça on peut aller directement à l'hôpital voir Akaashi.

\- Il va mieux ? demanda-t-il froidement.

\- Oui oui, il se remet. D'après les med ..."

Son petit ami abattit avec force son poing sur sa joue gauche. Le choc le fit tomber à terre. Choqué, il leva les yeux vers lui. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu dans cet état de colère.

"T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré ! hurla-t-il à son attention. Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? J'ai tout donné pour toi ! Je t'ai aimé bordel !

\- M-Mais Hajime ... balbutia-t-il avant de se rendre compte que la moindre phrase serait inutile. Je suis désolé ! Je voulais pas te faire souffrir !

\- Eh bah t'as foiré en beauté connard ! Tu m'as brisé le coeur ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ..."

Oikawa se releva et sans réfléchir il lui courut après pour essayer de le retenir. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait à ses yeux en cet instant.

"Je t'en prie attends ! cria-t-il. Je suis désolé ! C'est fini, il n'y a plus que toi maintenant !

\- Ne me touche pas ! répondit l'autre en se dégageant. Ecoute moi bien Tooru : la première fois on a rompu parce que tu n'es qu'un égoiste, une diva qui prend toute la place. Mais là ... tu m'as trompé, tu avais deux relations en même temps et tu osais me dire que tu m'aimais ... Je ne veux plus te voir, ni te parler. C'est fini, tout est fini."

Iwaizumi lui tourna le dos pour de bon, le laissant seul au milieu de la cour. Impuissant, il le regarda partir et comme dans un mauvais film, il se remémora les meilleurs moments de leur relation. Leurs premiers rendez vous, leurs baisers, les vacances à Singapour, leur studio. Il ramassa son sac et marcha jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, encore sous le choc.

* * *

 _26 juin 2014 - Hôpital de Tokyo_

Il aperçut aux dessus des autres la tête de Kuroo et ses cheveux en désordre. Il hésita. Il était venu voir Akaashi deux fois, pour être sur que tout allait bien. Il s'était excusé d'avoir débarqué dans sa vie. Même si le brun lui avait juré qu'il n'en était rien, il se sentait quand même un peu coupable. C'était lui qui avait parlé de régime avec son cadet. Alors certes, le stress des cours, le niveau d'exigence de son école et Akaashi lui même étaient les principaux responsables, mais quand même. Et surtout pendant ces derniers jours, il avait eu la chance d'éviter son amant et il aurait aimé que cela continue. Il finit par s'approcher de lui. Un peu plus loin, Bokuto parlait avec un docteur. Le brun se mit face à lui et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en voyant sa tête. Oikawa n'avait pas eu le temps de passer aux toilettes mais il imaginait sans mal qu'il portait une marque rouge qui allait virer au noir vers son oeil.

"Bordel qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Hajime m'a frappé. Il ... il sait. Pour nous.

\- Merde. T'as mis de la glace ?

\- Arrête je vais bien" fit-il en se dégageant.

Il se força à reculer d'un bon pas et remit sa veste. Il avait froid. Il avait envie de se blottir dans les bras de Kuroo pour pleurer mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour craquer. Il sourit à Bokuto qui s'approcha d'eux. Lui aussi admira sa figure marquée par le poing d'Iwaizumi.

"Comment il va ? dit Oikawa en croisant les bras.

\- Ca va. Il parle avec ses parents, ils vont sans doute partir de Tokyo un moment. Qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Hajime, répéta-t-il avec une grimace. Tout à l'heure. Il a compris que je le trompais.

\- Oh, non, il n'a pas compris tout seul : je lui ai dit."

Les deux autres le regardèrent et Oikawa ne put répondre face au flegme de Bokuto. Il se rappela ses menaces quelques mois auparavant. Kuroo s'approcha de son meilleur ami, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

"T'es vraiment le pire des enfoirés tu sais ?

\- C'est possible et après ? Au moins t'as le champ livre et notre ami n'a plus de choix à faire.

\- T'avais pas le droit ... ajouta le passeur en le repoussant. Qui t'a permis de foutre le bordel comme ça ?

\- Fais bien attention Tooru, grogna Bokuto. C'est toi qui a commencé. T'as tout foutu en l'air tout seul comme un grand. Un jour, tu me remercieras.

\- Salut vous trois ... vous avez l'air prêt à vous entre tuer, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

Akaashi les avait rejoint. Oikawa se tourna vers lui et observa ses joues creusées et pâles.

"Ravi de voir que tu vas bien, murmura-t-il. Je ferai mieux de partir.

\- Attends ... commença Kuroo.

\- Non ! Non pas toi, surtout pas. J'ai besoin d'être seul."

* * *

 _26 juin 2014 - l'Appartement_

Oikawa s'était enfoui sous les couvertures, roulé en boule. Il avait pleuré pendant plusieurs heures. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de se relever, il se rappelait la colère et le dégoût d'Iwaizumi, les bons moments de Kuroo et leurs disputes, toute sa culpabilité qui revenait et les larmes coulaient à nouveau. Il y eut du bruit dans l'appartement, des voix. Il avait serré son oreiller, espérant que personne ne vienne lui parler, mais la porte s'était ouverte. Quelqu'un s'assit sur l'autre lit.

"On peut parler ? fit la voix de Kuroo.

\- Non, répondit-il. Surtout pas. Laisse moi seul.

\- S'il te plait. Même si tu ne réponds pas, au moins écoute.

\- Dégage, rétorqua-t-il plus fort. C'est vraiment pas le moment."

Il reprit son téléphone. Iwaizumi n'avait répondu à aucun de ses seize mails d'excuse. Il renifla. Kuroo bougea la couette et vient se coller à lui avant qu'il ne puisse protester. Par réflexe, il se colla contre lui et agrippa une manche de son tshirt pour la serrer entre ses doigts.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ? murmura-t-il.

\- Toi. Depuis le début, c'est toi. Le Tooru qui se marre en mangeant des glaces, qui me traîne dans les boutiques de fringues, qui m'embrasse en me collant à la porte du métro pour échapper aux contrôleurs ...

\- Je peux pas ...

\- Bien sûr que si."

Le brun caressa ses joues et l'embrassa tout doucement, lui réchauffant le ventre. Pourtant, de nouveau il le repoussa.

"Non. C'est non. Nous deux, c'est ... non, je ne peux pas.

\- Tooru ... ne me rejette pas."

Kuroo avait une voix suppliante et les yeux humides et il faillit céder. Il fit non de la tête.

"Je sais plus du tout où j'en suis. Mon ... toute ma vie est remise en question, je ne sais plus où je vais, j'ai ... je peux pas être en couple avec toi maintenant. Je suis désolé."

Il se recula jusqu'à sortir du lit et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière. Il resta face à la fenêtre les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce que l'autre quitte la pièce. Une fois seul, il se remit à pleurer.

* * *

27 juin 2014 - l'Appartement

Bokuto le rejoignit dans la cuisine et se servit une tasse de café. Oikawa le regarda s'installer sur la chaise en face de lui et croquer dans un pain au lait.

"Je serai parti après les vacances, déclara-t-il.

\- Dis pas de conneries,tu vas aller où ?

\- Chez mes parents, le temps de trouver autre chose."

L'autre posa une main sur la table pour venir serrer la sienne. Il fronça les sourcils mais le laissa faire.

"J'ai pas voulu que ça se passe comme ça. Je regrette. Je me suis mêlé de ce qu'il ne me regardait pas et je te présente mes excuses.

\- C'est bon. Laisse tomber.

\- Non je ... tu peux rester ici.

\- Je ne crois pas non."

Il baissa la tête. Quelqu'un alluma la musique et la voix d'Ed Sheeran combla le silence. Kuroo les rejoignit mais resta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Bokuto lâcha sa main et soupira.

"Keiji va aller passer les vacances chez ses grands parents à la campagne. Il va arrêter la NSSU et réfléchir sur ce qu'il veut vraiment faire. Moi j'ai un stage d'été avec un l'équipe. Toi aussi, fit-il à l'attention d'Oikawa. Donc Testu tu gardes l'appartement.

\- Tu décides encore pour tout le monde ? grogna le brun.

\- Sérieusement Tetsuro je t'adore mais en ce moment je ne peux plus t'encadrer. Donc on part pour les vacances, chacun de notre côté et on pourra réfléchir. Surtout vous deux.

Il finit sa tasse et partit sur la terrasse. Oikawa jeta un regard à son amant et s'imagina avec lui. Il se dit que ce serait surement bien, que Kuroo l'aimait, qu'ils seraient bien tous les deux. Puis il hocha la tête. Il n'était plus sûr de rien et il ne pouvait pas imposer ses hésitations à Kuroo, il ne voulait plus le blesser. Décidément ce camp d'été tombait bien.

"Un commentaire à faire ? fit-il.

\- Je t'aime. Et j'aimerai que tu envisages sérieusement le fait d'être avec moi.

\- ... Je te promets d'y penser. Laisse moi juste du temps" murmura finalement Oikawa.

* * *

 _J'aime ce chapitre vraiment très fort et j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié aussi. On se retrouve très très vite pour le prochain, j'espère que toutes les questions se résolvent petit à petit. Si vous en avez encore, laissez les dans les commentaires ou en message privé et je vous dirai ce qu'il en est. Merci de lire, de réagir._  
 _Le chapitre 14 sera le dernier de l'histoire et il sera centré sur Kuroo. Et évidemment il y aura la réponse d'Oikawa dedans, quand même sinon ça serait pas drôle._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Kuroo

_Ceux qui ne sont pas doués_

 _Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici donc le dernier chapitre ... J'en reviens pas qu'on en soit déjà arrivé là. Mais ... c'est la fin. Enfin, surtout ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai encore l'épilogue à taper. Et bien sur j'ai déjà commencé une nouvelle fic sur Haikyuu donc bon. Ce n'est qu'une fin.  
Ceci dit profitez bien de ce chapitre qui est juste un gros bonbon rose posé au milieu des drames. Je ne peux que dire ça. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyez vos réactions. J'aime ça. A très bientôt._

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Kuroo

 _Personnages : Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutaro, Oikawa Tooru, Akaashi Keiji.  
Notes : A cette date, Bokuto, Kuroo et Oikawa sont en deuxième année d'études supérieures.  
Je remercie les quelques personnages non approfondis comme Kenma, les membres des équipes de Todai et de la NSSU et je demande pardon à Iwaizumi pour tout ce qu'il a pu subir._

* * *

 _05 juillet 2014 - l'Appartement_

Après quatre jours seul dans l'appartement, il avait fait le ménage, laver tout leur linge, remplit les placards de nourriture. Il faisait très chaud. Il s'occupait comme il pouvait, relisant ses cours, composant un peu. Kenma était passé plusieurs fois. Il avait pris des nouvelles de Lev, de Yaku, de Kai.

Mais son téléphone ne lui envoyait aucun mail de celui qu'il espérait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire à ce sujet d'ailleurs. Oikawa lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de temps. Mais cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il était parti pour son camp d'été et lui s'énervait tout seul à attendre.

Dans la nuit, allongé sur la terrasse à même la pierre, il composa le numéro de son meilleur ami. Qui répondit après cinq sonneries en grognant.

"Bordel il est trois heures du matin, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien. Je me sens seul.

\- Oh. Moi aussi. Attends."

Il y eut du mouvement, des grognements puis le silence. Kuroo s'alluma une cigarette et Bokuto soupira.

"Tu sais qu'on est sensé être en froid ? marmonna l'attaquant.

\- Parce que t'es qu'un gros con.

\- Tu me manques aussi."

Ils rirent en même temps et le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Il se sentit plus léger. Il avait détesté ces derniers jours à ne pas envoyer de messages idiots à son ami. Il inspira un bon.

"J'ai aucune nouvelle ... Je flippe complètement.

\- Plus que quand on s'est affrontés avant les nationales ?

\- Beaucoup plus que ça. Il pourrait me jeter et ... j'ai super peur Koutaro.

\- Uhmm ... je le déteste de te faire ça.

\- Moi aussi. J'aimerai aller le voir ...

\- Fais le et tiens moi au courant. S'il te brise le coeur, je lui arrache les cheveux un par un."

Il tira une bonne bouffée. Une voiture passa au loin.

"Comment va Akaashi ?

\- Il va bien. Mieux je dirai. Tout rentre dans l'ordre. Mais il s'emmerde chez ses grands parents. Il m'envoie des dizaines de photos de lui.

\- Avec ou sans vêtements ?

\- Bah sans évidemment t'as vu la chaleur qu'il fait ?"

Kuroo nota l'idée en riant. Bokuto lui parla des progrès de son petit ami, des kilos qu'il reprenait.

"Il va mieux alors, c'est cool.

\- Ouais. Je vais sécher les deux derniers jours pour passer le week end avec lui. On rentrera après ... ou peut être à la fin des vacances, on verra.

\- Uhm. Tu m'énerves espèce d'amoureux.

\- Allez va te coucher chaton. Quand on se reverra on fera un câlin, promis."

Après avoir raccroché, il termina sa cigarette, un sourire aux lèvres. Et il se demanda ce que ça ferait d'aller voir Oikawa.

* * *

 _07 juillet 2014 - Camp d'été du club de volley ball de Todai_

Collé au mur du gymnase, il retira ses lunettes de soleil. Il n'en revenait pas de faire ça. Il inspira un bon coup. D'après le mail de son complice, son binôme en cours de littérature et membre du club de volley lui aussi, Oikawa était actuellement sur le terrain. Le capitaine avait été mis au courant de ce qu'il allait faire et il ne les interromprait pas.

Il savait que c'était sa dernière chance. Il ne se remettrait pas d'un nouveau refus.

Après quelques instants pris pour se calmer et faire le vide dans sa tête, exactement comme avant un match, Kuroo entra dans le gymnase. De suite, il aperçut son amant près du filet. Il se tourna vers lui et eut un hoquet. Le ballon retomba. Le brun marcha lentement vers lui, savourant l'effet de surprise.

"Tetsurou ... murmura-t-il, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire."

Plus personne ne bougeait. Il posa un genou à terre et leva les yeux vers Oikawa avec un sourire. Il rougissait.

"Je t'aime Tooru. Je suis fou de toi et j'en peux plus de t'attendre. Je sais que tu es perdu, que tu ne sais pas quoi faire, que ton histoire se finit mal et qu'on s'est déjà fait beaucoup de mal. Mais je veux être avec toi plus que tout. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureux, pour te faire rire, parce que t'es vraiment magnifique quand tu ris. Alors ... je te le demande ... est ce que tu veux bien me laisser une chance ? Je te montrerai comme je suis génial en couple ..."

L'autre garçon hocha frénétiquement la tête et se mit à genoux devant lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Le coeur de Kuroo fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il le serra contre lui pour approfondir l'échange. Il y eut des applaudissements.

* * *

 _07 juillet 2014 - Hôtel_

Kuroo enclencha les robinets pendant qu'Oikawa visitait rapidement la chambre d'hôtel. Un lit double spécialement préparés pour eux, recouverts de pétales de roses, de l'encens et une large baignoire. Il siffla et se glissa dans l'eau fraîche, colla son dos au torse du brun.

"Bah dis donc, c'est que t'es hyper romantique ...

\- J'étais sérieux : je vais tout faire pour que tu tombes amoureux de moi et ça inclut les fleurs, les chocolat et tous les clichés possibles.

\- Pas besoin d'en faire autant."

Il se tourna et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille pour venir l'embrasser. Kuroo ferma les yeux et caressa son dos.

"T'es déjà en très bonne voie ...

\- Tant mieux, fit-il en embrassant son cou.

\- Mais je ... je suis pas encore prêt ... à te le dire."

Il caressa sa cuisse et remonta sur sa fesse droite. Oikawa se cambra contre lui en serrant ses cheveux noirs.

"Je sais, dit-il contre son oreille. Ton coeur est pas encore complètement remis. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces six derniers mois. Mais ... j'irai nulle part. Je vais rester avec toi et être ton petit ami.

\- T'es trop mignon, soupira l'autre les joues rouges.

\- Tu pourrai répondre.

\- Oh ... Bien sur ... je veux que tu restes avec moi.

\- Et relation exclusive c'est bien clair ?

\- Totalement. T'as déjà fait l'amour dans une baignoire ? Parce que moi jamais et je trouve que c'est l'occasion."

Kuroo rit doucement et colla leurs lèvres en guise de réponse.

 _[ ... ceciestunelipse ... ]_

 _17 Juillet 2014 - l'Appartement_

Oikawa essuya la sueur sur son front et sourit à Kuroo qui relâcha le dernier oreiller.

"Cinq heures pour installer un lit. Putain de suédois.

\- Je suis épuisé. On l'essaie ?"

Le passeur grimpa sur leur nouveau lit double pour s'approcher de lui et venir l'embrasser. Ravi, Kuroo attrapa ses cuisses pour les faire tomber allongés, sans lâcher ses lèvres. Il eut à peine le temps d'enlever son short que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Ils sourirent en entendant les voix de leurs deux colocataires.

Ils se relevèrent et coururent vers eux. Bokuto, bronzé, ouvrit les bras pour que Kuroo aille s'y blottir. Oikawa attrapa Akaashi et se colla à eux.

"Comme s'il ne faisait pas assez chaud ! grogna le plus jeune.

\- Ah on proteste pas et on profite !" répondit-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Ce fut finalement Bokuto qui s'écarta en premier, sous prétexte d'aller mettre la bouteille de gin au frigo. Kuroo le suivit, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres.

"Alors ? Quelles nouvelles depuis notre appel d'hier ?

\- Rien mon chat. Mamie Akaashi nous a filé les restes du gâteau au pêche, Keiji va réfléchir à son avenir pendant le reste de l'année ... Tout va pour le mieux.

\- Parfait. On a installé le lit deux places. Parce que, on en a pas reparlé mais Tooru peut rester ?

\- J'en sais rien, comment va ton coeur ?"

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami et embrassa sa joue avec un bruit idiot.

"Très bien, merci. Comment va le tien ?

\- En pleine forme. Mes fesses un peu moins, rapport à une plage de galet à minuit et un petit ami parfait. Ta guitare est accordée ?"

* * *

 _Voilà. Tout est bien qui finit bien. Sauf pour Iwaizumi, mais lui aussi finit bien au final, il se marie avec sa manager.  
L'epilogue va arriver avant le week end donc guetter le, mais c'est juste un bonus !  
Et oui, évidemment que ça baise dans la baignoire._


	15. Epilogue

_Ceux qui ne sont pas doués_

Salut salut à vous tous ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Voici donc l'épilogue de cette fiction ... J'aurai pas pensée la finir aussi vite, ni même j'aurai jamais pensé écrire sur du Haikyuu comme ça. J'ai eu beaucoup d'émotions en écrivant, tristesse, joie, souffrance, enfin voilà c'était pas la joie. Donc je suis contente d'avoir fini mais en même temps ça me rend tristounne aussi parce que j'ai beaucoup aimé. J'aime vraiment beaucoup l'univers et ... enfin voilà. Je les aime fort en plus.  
Pour aujourd'hui : l'épilogue donc, beaucoup plus court, juste une scène bonus pour vous montrer ce qu'ils deviennent ! Je vous laisse découvrir ça et on en reparle en bas

* * *

Epilogue

 _Personnages : Bokuto Koutaro, Akaashi Keiji, le coach de l'équipe de volley ball du Japon, des journalistes  
Notes : A cette date, Bokuto, Kuroo et Oikawa ont environ 26 ans et Akaashi 25 ans._

* * *

 _13 août 2020 - Tokyo_  
 _Note : se passe juste après les Jeux Olympiques de Tokyo_

"Je ne suis même pas le capitaine, j'ai pas à faire cette foutue conférence de presse ! grogna Bokuto à son coach.

\- T'as marqué le plus de points, t'es jeune, beau, les gens veulent en savoir plus sur toi, alors souris aux journalistes."

Il obéit et fit un signe de la mains aux reporters et autres grattes papiers présents. Assez nombreux, lui sembla-t-il. La conférence commença sur des analyses des matchs, jusqu'aux quarts de finales où ils avaient perdu. Il parla des points qu'il avait marqué, du merveilleux travail de son passeur. Puis d'autres journalistes s'intéressèrent au vice capitaine et sur la fille qu'il avait mise enceinte, ce qui l'énerva. Ils étaient joueurs internationaux, ils revenaient des Jeux Olympiques et on leur parlait de leurs vies privées et des scandales bons pour la presse people. Puis un homme leva la main pour lui.

Cela lui rappela qu'il détestait quand les professeurs l'interrogeaient à l'école. Les caméras se tournèrent vers lui et le manager lui murmura de sourire

"Vous avez marqué plus de points que les autres attaquants pendant ces jeux, vous êtes le meilleur de l'équipe ...

\- Wow, ne nous emballons pas, fit-il gêné.

\- Pourtant nous en savons très peu sur vous. Vous portez une alliance alors ma question est, qui est madame Bokuto ? Est-elle fière de vous ?"

Avant de répondre, il regarda son capitaine, le directeur et le coach, qui lui firent un signe de tête pour l'encourager. Alors il sourit largement au journaliste.

"Il n'y a pas de madame Bokuto. En revanche, un homme m'attend chez moi. Lui aussi porte une alliance même si nous ne sommes pas officiellement mariés. Et oui, il est très, très fier de moi."

De nombreuses mains se levèrent. Il regarda l'heure et songea qu'il devait rester encore au moins 40 minutes avant de courir chez lui. Une jeune femme se leva.

"Pensez vous devenir un défenseur de la cause homosexuelle dans le milieu sportif ?

\- Non. Je défends l'amour. J'ai toujours pu réaliser mes objectifs parce que quelqu'un était là pour me pousser en avant ou me relever si j'échouais. C'est mon âme soeur. Et je souhaite à tout le monde de trouver cette personne, soit-elle un homme ou une femme."

* * *

Dans le taxi qui le ramenait à son appartement, Bokuto se connecta à son compte twitter. Partout des messages d'encouragements, de remerciement. Ses coéquipiers s'estimaient fiers de l'avoir dans l'équipe du Japon. Il laissa un autographe au chauffeur et s'engouffra dans l'immeuble, courant dans les escaliers pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement.

"Je suis rentré ! cria-t-il joyeux.

\- Bienvenue à la maison" répondit Keiji en venant le rejoindre.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. L'autre frappa son épaule.

"Mais aïe ça va pas non ?

\- T'aurai pu me prévenir avant de parler de moi à la télévision ...

\- Je pouvais pas les laisser croire que j'avais une femme ! Je t'aime et j'aime qu'on sache que j'appartiens à quelqu'un. T'as pas aimé ?

\- Bien sur que si ..."

Akaashi reprit ses lèvres chaudement et caressa ses hanches. Bokuto le serra contre lui et fit remonter ses mains dans son dos.

"Où sont nos invités ?

\- Partis voir les parents de Tetsurou ... ils reviennent avec des gâteaux.

\- Ca me rappelle l'université. Ils repartent quand à Los Angeles ?

\- La semaine prochaine, Tooru ne pouvait pas ferme le magasin plus longtemps."

Ils se séparèrent après un dernier baiser et Akaashi repartit dans la cuisine surveiller les plats. Sur les murs, des photos d'eux au fil des années. Le magasin d'Oikawa à Los Angeles, Kuroo devant le lycée où il enseignait le japonais, Akaashi en blouse blanche dans le cabinet médical, Bokuto portant la veste de l'équipe de Tokyo. Les quatre garçons devant la statue de la Liberté, leurs dernières vacances. Et d'autres cadres encore vide.

* * *

 _Bien bien bien nous y voilà. Cette fois ci, c'est la fin de la fin. J'avais envie de faire cet épilogue pour vous montrer que la fin de la fic n'est que le début de leur relation. Je vous mets ce qu'il s'est passé après.  
Il a fallu du temps pour que Oikawa et Kuroo sont vraiment un couple équilibré. Au début c'était compliqué pour qu'ils s'accordent, mais chacun a fait des efforts et tout va très très bien pour eux. Akaashi a donc arrêté la NSSU, donc le niveau était trop haut pour lui et il a passé un diplôme en deux ans pour étre secrétaire médical. En 2015, Kuroo est rentré en troisième année à Todai section anglais et Oikawa section management. Après encore quatre ans d'études ils ont eu leurs diplômes et ils sont donc partis à Los Angeles. Kuroo enseigne donc le japonais à des lycéens, il a une armée de fans et Oikawa a ouvert son propre magasin de vêtements et bijoux. Il est fier vous imaginez même pas. Pour Bokuto, en quatrième année, il s'est fait repéré par le recruteur de l'équipe professionnel de Tokyo, où il est rentré et ensuite il a été sélectionné pour participer aux JO.  
Oui, Bokuto et Akaashi portent des alliances, même si le mariage gay n'est pas autorisé au Japon. Par encore. En revanche, il l'est au USA et au bout de plusieurs années passées à Los Angeles, Kuroo et Oikawa se sont mariés. Et c'est Oikawa qui a fait sa demande, avec feux d'artifices, fleurs et tout. Peut être que j'écrirai sur le mariage dans un chapitre bonus. Ca serait bien je pense. Par contre, Bokuto et Akaashi adoptent deux bébés, des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. Et à sa "retraite" genre vers 35 ans, Bokuto devient prof et coach de volley pour des gosses.  
Voilà ! C'est fini ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Il y aura un chapitre bonus pour la forme mais je considère cette fic comme terminée. A bientôt.  
J'ai pas mal d'idées d'autres fics, des OS à écrire. _


	16. Chapitre Bonus

_Ceux qui ne sont pas doués_

 _J'étais tranquillement en train de regarder un épisode de Glee depuis Paris où je suis en vacances quand je me suis dis "tiens ça serait pas le moment de poster le chapitre bonus ?" et donc voilà. Veuillez considérer ceci comme ce qu'il est, c'est à dire un bonus. Juste pour profiter tranquille de ces quatre pauvres cons encore une fois. Alors voilà, soyez heureux._

* * *

Chapitre bonus

 _Date : 4 novembre 2014_  
 _Note : à cette date, Bokuto Koutaro est en seconde année à la NSSU, Kuroo et Oikawa sont en seconde année à Todai et Akaashi ne va plus en cours._

Kuroo s'étrangla avec son café et fixa son compte snapchat. Il relança la courte vidéo et rougit furieusement, laissant retomber son smartphone. Attablé en face et buvant un thé, Akaashi eut un rire.

"Ca n'a rien de drôle !

\- Oh si, et c'est trop mignon."

Énervé, le brun ressortit de la cuisine et re-rentra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Oikawa. Ce dernier était encore blotti sous les couvertures. Il sut en l'entendant gémir qu'il était réveillé. Sans aucune pitié, il alluma le plafonnier.

"C'est quoi ce snap ?

\- Hmmmm nan éteins, soupira son petit ami.

\- T'as encore posté une vidéo de moi ? Bordel Tooru !"

Son petit ami se redressa et le fixa malgré son air encore endormi et des mèches de cheveux lui tombant sur les yeux. Il croisa les bras et bailla.

"Ouais c'est possible ... m'enfin tu ronronnais ...

\- Je ne ronronne pas !

\- Si !" hurla Bokuto depuis le couloir, ce qui poussa Kuroo à fermer la porte.

Oikawa se releva et s'étira, exhibant sans pudeur sa nudité parfaite. Le brun l'observa et le laissa s'approcher de lui pour coller furtivement sa bouche contre la sienne.

"Tu ronronnais. On le sait tous les deux.

\- C'est pas le problème. J'aime pas quand tu mets des photos de moi partout. Sérieusement ... en plus cette vidéo ... on sait tous les deux que tu l'as tournée après m'avoir donné un orgasme et ça devrait rester privé."

En parlant l'autre s'était collé au corps de son amant pour mordiller son cou et caresser ses hanches. Il soupira et griffa sa nuque.

"Oui mais tu ronronnais soupira Oikawa. Et j'aime bien te montrer. Et dire à tout le monde que t'es parfait, beau, sexy et qu'en plus t'es mon mec à moi."

Il approcha son visage pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres et Kuroo rougit une nouvelle fois en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains. Il était vrai qu'il appréciait recevoir des tweets lui disant que son corps était digne d'un dieu grec. Oikawa repoussa son amant sur le lit et grimpa sur lui pour mordre son oreille. L'autre gémit et d'un coup de rein inversa leurs positions pour se mettre au dessus.

Puis se redressa avec un sourire en coin, les yeux pétillants.

"Allez on va être en retard.

\- Je t'emmerde ! J'essayais de t'allumer !

\- Et bah ça marche pas ! J'ai cours à dix heures et toi aussi."

Il prit quand même le temps de descendre son jean pour lui montrer qu'il portait un des strings qu'il lui avait offert. Oikawa sourit largement et se jeta une dernière fois dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Ils ne se lâchèrent qu'une fois dans la cuisine où Bokuto pianotait sur son ordinateur, une tasse de café fumante à coté de lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le couple le rejoindre et grogna.

"J'croyais que tu ronronnais qu'avec moi ?

\- Pardon ? s'étrangla Oikawa. Depuis quand Bokuto te donne des orgasmes ?

\- Quand il a de la glâce chocolat pistache", rétorqua Kuroo avant de reprendre les lèvres de son petit ami.

* * *

 _Et voilà. Cette fois c'est bien la fin. Même s'il est possible que je sois en train d'écrire la suite. Enfin voilà. Je vous tiens au courant. De l'amour sur vous !_


End file.
